ASL Blue meets GreenOriginal story by Snapesdaughterdracosgirl
by SnapesSonDracosBoy
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY. CONTAINS ABDL THEMES. Luna Dove is a fragile, naive university student. Theodore Layton, a 20 something year old aristocrat, has much about him. will the combination of push and pull, love and lust, dom and sub, bring them closer, or is it a disaster waiting to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Hi. A.S.L?'I type into the Smalltalk textbox,

'Hey. 26, male, London. You?' the anonymous stranger.

London? Oh my.

'20, female… also London,' I reply hurriedly.

'Badoop!' A picture pops up, and it's not a dick pic for once. Wow… he's hot.

I bring up the camera and take a quick snap of myself, brown hair, freckles, and baby blue eyes, and send it back.

'Where abouts in London are you from, angel?' he replies.

Do I tell him? Oh, fuck it.

'North. You?'

'North-East. Hm.'

'Hm?' Nervousness flutters through the entirety of my slim body and as I look to my left, I notice in the mirror that I'm slightly flushed.

'Hm.' Is his oh-so-cryptic reply. Fuck. The computer flashes again and another message comes through.

'94 North Charlton St. Meet me there at 2pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting.'

And the fucker leaves the conversation.

Of course I won't meet you; I don't know you. Ugh. Men.

But really, I'm curious.

Me, a petite, 20 year old university student, meeting up with an attractive older guy? It's just not something I'd do. I'm too… safe. But the curiosity is gripping me tight now, and I'm buzzing, thrilled.

'Do it, do it, do it!' is the mantra going through my head.

I nod, resolutely, and shut my laptop. After taking down the address on my notepad and setting my alarm for 10am the next day, I roll over and close my eyes.

Bur sleep eludes me. My mind's wide awake. Twittering like early morning birds in the willow trees outside my apartment.

What's his name? What if the picture he sent me isn't him?

The possibility of danger excites me, pulling me away from the reality – this could be very stupid.

Oh. Well I guess I fell asleep then. I squint blearily at my phone as I fumble to turn off the stupid fucking incessant beeping of the alarm.

"Morning, Luna," comes a chirpy voice from my doorway. That's Steph, my bestie. We're on the same course at Uni and we knew each other from college so yeah… apartment buddies. Yay!

She enters my room, all black and silver, with a pot of tea for us to share, as she often does of a morning.

"Doing anything today?" she asks. It's an innocent question, I know, but for some reason I can't stop my eyes from darting to my computer and my tongue poking out to lick my soft lips.

"Dunno yet," is my – very honest – reply. I'm still debating it.

I know… 'really?' But honestly, I feel a pull towards this man, like a moth to a flame.

12pm and I'm on a train to North-East London.

'You are such an idiot Luna. Such an idiot.'

I look down at my Ipod with nervous eyes 'Bubblegum Bitch' is playing, but I can't get into it as I usually would. My thoughts are too preoccupied.

I pick my phone up off the table on the chair in front of me and tap in the passcode, before looking at the map to see where I need to go to get a taxi to this place.

Okay… so, left, right, left again, then second left, then I'm at the taxi rank.

I knock on the window of a typical black London cab and nod towards the front seat, silently asking for permission to enter the vehicle.

The guy leans over to unlock the door and I jump in, reaching for the piece of paper with the address and read it aloud to him. He nods again and turns the key in the ignition, starting up the car and heading towards the mysterious man's abode.

"Nice weather today, huh?" asks the taxi driver – John – by the name on his tag.

"Yeah. Lovely." I look out the passenger side window up to the sky and the scorching sun. Yet, as I take in the yellow ball of fire, I can't help as my bare shoulders hunch and shiver as a sudden wave of anxiety rolls over me.

"You okay, love?" The guy speaks again.

"Yeah. I-I'm good thanks," is my tenuous response.

"Well, okay then. Here we are… 94 North Charlton Street."

"Thank you." I pay the man and go to get out of the car, clutching my bag and reaching for the door handle, but as I pull the handle the driver lunges forward, grabbing my thin wrist tight and pulling me towards him.

I whip round, letting out a surprised yell. "What the fuck?!"

"You're nowhere you know, lady. I doubt anyone knows ya here. You're mine for the taking." And he leans towards me beardy face inching closer to mine, crusty lips attaching themselves to my own.

I jerk back, smacking my head on the window and letting out yet another yelp, this time of pain.

A sharp rapping on the same pain of glass lets me know I'm not alone, however, as when I turn my head to peer out, I see him – the mysterious Smalltalk man,

I nearly fall out of the door as he tugs it open, but he catches me with quick reflexes and strong hands. I look up at him through my lashes, blushing and wriggling to remove myself from his firm grip.

As I watch, his shaven jaw twitches, eyes narrow, and his head inclines sharply toward the driver of the Hell Taxi.

"If that is all – John?" he growls at the man as he reads his name badge.

"Watch ya tone there, boy. I eat young'uns like you for breakfast." He cackles and speeds off in his car, black as his murky personality.

"Well," says the man, with a raise of his dirty blond eyebrows. Eyebrows that perfectly match the colour of his smartly styled hair. "I suppose that's one way to meet in person." He looks up and throws me a quirky half smile, emerald green eyes sparkling with humour.

"I guess," is all I can say, captivated by his stare. I know I'm staring back, but I can't help it, my own sea blue eyes glued to his.

He interrupts my stare as his eyes flick to my lips. Again, his eyebrows move, this time furrowing. I watch his adams apple bob up and down as he gulps, presumably from nervousness. Little did I know, it was from self-restraint.

He clears his throat and sticks his hand out. "Theodore Layton, at your service, miss…?"

"Oh! Dove. Luna Dove. Pleased to meet you Mister Layton."

I shake his hand and am surprised to find it's soft – soft and warm and he doesn't let go and, well, I think we're walking towards his home now, hand in hand, but it can't be because it's so big and majestic, worlds away from anything I'm used to.

As we walk, still holding hands, we pass a matte black Mercedes, which Theo pats as we walk past. "My pride and joy, Luna. My father bought her for me when I turned 22. Her name is Honey. You're not to drive her alone."

Me, drive his car? What's he on about?

"O-okay," I confusedly mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" He lets go of my hand now, and his own snap out to hold my wrists firmly, his voice stern.

"I… nothing. Sorry. No-nothing."

"Okay. One thing you need to know about me, Miss Dove. I. Do. Not. Appreciate. Being. Lied to. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." Sir? Where the fuck did that come from?

His quirky half smile's back, and his hand is again holding mine as he leads me through the door to his… well, his mansion.

We'd walked all the way up a long driveway and I didn't even notice. I'm usually so observant; what's wrong with me?

"Very good, because this will not work without understanding and trust. I know I've yet to earn your trust, but you'll learn in time, I'm a – very – trustworthy man." And with that, we're in the entrance to his place – the hallway, or corridor even, it's that big.

"Something troubling you?" I notice I'm staring around the place, eyes wide. I'm drifting off and… and… why am I on the floor?

"Miss Dove? Miss Dove, wake up. You're safe. You're at my home – Theodore Layton. It's okay, no don't cry. You're alright. Oh. Oh, come here, little lady."

I'm taken into his arms now, being held, feeling cherished and looked after. After a while of this I realise, this is the first time I've felt like this… ever. And through the haziness in my mind I'm happy. I'm happy here.

I wake up feeling dazed and wrapped in a warm, cocooning duvet, it's green, like Theo's eyes, and come to think of it, his shirt too.

My eyes widen as I realise I've been staring at him for 5 minutes, trying to wake up, oblivious to my surroundings again.

He sits there, at my bedside, in a large black leather throne which frames him like a dark halo. As I watch, he puts the book he was holding – not reading, just holding – down, and leans towards me.

It's a second before I realise he's speaking my name again, a beautiful sound as it leaves his plump, bitten lips.

I don't answer his question of whether I'm okay though, instead diving in with my own questions. "Where am I? What happened? And, well… why do you look nervous?"

"Your diary, Miss Dove. It fell from your bag when you collapsed. I could not help myself. My sincerest apologies, but it was very eye-opening." His knowing eyes find my own shocked ones, and there's an apology and a beg – beg?! – for forgiveness written boldly within them.

My diary, which holds all my deepest, darkest fears and fantasies, had been read by this man – this stranger. Bloody fucking hell.

"Why?" I ask, wondering why he'd read it instead of just putting it back in my bag.

"Because I was curious. Because I felt it would be the only way to really know you. Again, I apologise."

He says he apologises, yet he never once said the word 'sorry'. What have I gotten myself into?

"Miss Dove?"

"Luna," I correct him, fed up of all the formalities. He knows everything now. Why shouldn't he call me by my first name?

"Luna." He inclines his head towards me, seeming to accept the correction for now. "To answer your other questions, you're in my home – in my bed, might I add. You collapsed, obviously from sheer exhaustion, both from the amount you slept, and the busy account your diary holds from the last few days.

"Oh." Is all I can say in response to that.

"Mhm." And he's still speaking very sternly, even when he's not saying proper words.

"So, uh…" Oh God. I feel so foolish, sitting here, opposite this gorgeous man, in his own bed no less, dressed only in my tee shirt and underwear.

As I realise this, I blush and dart an embarrassed look at Theo. He undressed me?

"Tea?" he asks, proffering a large mug towards me.

"Sure. T-thanks." I take the steaming mug of drink – mainly for something to do with my hands, which are known for wandering when empty.

I'm still blushing, trying to make sure my whole body is covered by the thick silky quilt.

Theo looks up from his own cup of tea, not moving his head, just those beautiful eyes, and he too seems to be blushing. His face scrunches up as he sees what I'm trying to do, and he sets his mug down, looks at me, then stands up and walks towards the dresser on the other side of the spacious room. He opens the top drawer and, from behind, I see a pair of trousers and socks in his hands. My clothes.

"Here, Miss Dove… Luna. Your clothes." He turns around and walks swiftly towards the bed, dropping the clothes on the bed before exiting the room, closing the door with a soft click.

I'm left alone, and I find I don't like it. I want him here, with me. I feel lost and anxious in this house I don't know, and so I'm craving the presence of something I know, and all I can think of that fits that category, is Theodore Layton.

As I'm left alone, I take the time to absorb my surroundings: a large wardrobe opposite the king sized bed I'm currently sitting in, a mahogany chest of draws and dressing table at the other end of the room, and a large black cow skin chair at the side of the bed. Not to mention the window seat which appears to overlook a private garden, with it's own maze and vegetable patches, along with tens of different bizarre looking flowers, plants and trees.

There's a knock at the door and I jump as I turn towards it. "Yes?" I call.

"Are you dressed now, young lady?" calls a familiar voice. He's checking on me, and it's only been like two minutes since he left the room. 'More than enough time to get dressed', my subconscious admonishes.

"Not yet. I'll be with you in a second!" I then proceed to try and pull my trousers on and shimmy my hips in all under the covers. The socks I don't mind putting on afterwards, as I swing my – now covered – legs over the side of the bed and stick them on my feet.

I jump down from the mattress and tiptoe to the door, opening it and finding myself face to face with the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

"Ready now?" Theo asks, offering me his hand.

Ready for what? I ask myself as I nod and take the hand, which I again notice is very warm and… possessive.

"Good girl."

A tingle runs down my spine at those words. It's so demeaning, but so… soft? Rewarding? Like how a father would praise his daughter after she had done something clever.

I smile, letting it cover my face, and I feel a spring enter my step as we descend the spiralling staircase towards what seems to be a living room.

Standing within the room were four people I'd never set eyes on in my life. All very attractive people, but people I didn't know, nonetheless.

I feel my hand tighten around Theo's, and find myself feeling marginally better when he squeezes back reassuringly.

"Luna, meet my mother, father, sister and brother. Mother, father, Kathy and Stanley, meet Luna Dove, my new… friend."

I watch as Theo's mother and father share a look, a look I cannot fathom. Panic? Or excitement?

"Pleased to meet you, Luna dear," his mother approaches me, holding out her small hand, much the same way Theo did. "I'm Lucinda. You may call me Lucy, if it makes you feel more comfortable." She looks at Theo disapprovingly before walking steadily back to the rest of her family.

Her husband's coming towards me now, again with a hand stuck out for me to shake. "Arthur Layton, of Layton's Hotel. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Dove." He gives my hand one single, firm shake, looking directly into my eyes with his own soft brown orbs, then turns and approaches his wife and two other children.

The other man is taking my hand firmly now, saying how his name is Stanley Layton, he's Theo's older brother, and that he is a math's teacher at North Priory Secondary. He's also, apparently, very pleased to meet such a beautiful young lady, and saying how he just knows I'll fit in well with the rest of the family,

Last up is Katherine – Kathy – Layton, a 21 year old zookeeper, who works with tigers. Now I could get along with her! Only one year older than me and she works with my favourite animal? Awesome!

I turn to face Theo, another smile spreading over my face as I see him already looking at me.

Ruff! Ruff ruff!

I swing around suddenly, unlocking my gaze from Theo's, only to find myself staring into the eyes of two huge black Newfoundlands, and three slightly smaller versions of them.

"Ah," Theo laughs. "Hello Storm, Lucien. How're your babies today?" He kneels down, stroking each of the shaggy dogs in turn. "Luna, meet my dogs. They've recently had three puppies - two dogs and a bitch - Mason, Roman and Pepper. Which would you like?"

"W-what?" Which would I like? He's giving me one of his dogs? They're so expensive, too. I couldn't.

"Which would you like?" he intones again, patiently.

"I couldn't possibly –"

"Of course you could, dear," Theo's mother now. "You're part of this family now. Please choose one." And there's an edge in her smooth voice. I have to, I realise.

"Um. I'll have Roman, if that's okay?" I look shyly to Theo, who nods his head and plucks one of the pups from the little litter. He hands my chosen puppy to me, and I take him in my arms. They're 10 weeks old, just small enough to hold.

"Welcome to the family, Luna."

I look towards Arthur, who's just spoken, with a confused frown. "What do you mean, sir?"

At that, I hear a growl, not from one of the dogs, but Theo.

"You're only to call _me_ that, Miss Dove. Nobody else, are we clear?"

I'm taken aback by the possessiveness thrumming through his body and voice, and I nod meekly, stuttering a weak "yes s-sir".

"Very good." He stands, calling Lucien towards him, and leady me back up the stairs, back to his room.

"I've already had Destiny, my housekeeper, place a puppy bed in our room –" our room? " – so Roman should be very comfortable here. Obviously he'll still have free roam of the house; this will just be where he sleeps, so he knows to be by your side when you're at your most vulnerable. Is that okay, Luna?"

'Am I to be vulnerable so often?' I think to myself as I take in all he has said. "I think so," is all I say in response, bewildered.

"I'm very glad. It would have been a great disappointment if you had said 'no', my dear."

Wow. He values my opinions and responses? Better than my last boyfriend already. Wait… boyfriend? Is that what he is? I've only known him for two days, but he's treating me so well; it would be rude to think otherwise when he seems so sure.

Theo turns back to me after having taken Roman from my arms, instead placing the medium sized hound in it's bed.

A bell rungs in the near distance, which is apparently a sign that breakfast is ready, as my hand is again grasped by Theo, and I'm being lead back downstairs, Roman in tow. 'A rather pointless exercise, all that' I think, wondering why we'd gone all the way upstairs, just to return downstairs moments later.

"Breakfast is at 8:30am sharp every weekday, and 9:30am on weekends. Lunch is at 1:00pm daily, and dinner at 6:00. Supper is at 9:00pm and bedtime, on weekdays, is 10 o'clock. Weekends, it's 11, unless I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Got it." I nod to myself as I let this new information sink in. Bedtime? That's novel. I haven't had a bedtime for nearly ten years, but it's welcome, I suppose, having someone else take control for once. After living on my own with only a friend for three years, I've become complacent with my routine.

He looks at me, mouth twitching upward, and gives my hand a pull, ushering me towards the kitchen and it's table, which is laden with food.

"Wow," I whisper, taking in all the smells and colours, and the crystals that throw multi-coloured light around the room from a chandelier hanging high above the white wood table.

His eyes sparkle, from the light or endearment, I don't know, and he asks – and I can tell he's genuinely curious – if there is anything here I fancy.

And there is. There are pancakes and scones, cereal and toast, jams, eggs, bacon and mushrooms, not to mention the copious amounts of fresh fruit.

It all looks so delicious, but all I grab is a shiny red apple and a handful of grapes, not really having too much of an appetite.

"Anything else, Luna?" asks Arthur, heaping sausages and eggs onto his own plate.

"No thank you s-… Mr. Layton," I stutter, stopping myself just in time as I shoot a look towards Theo – Sir.

"Come, Luna," scolds Theo, placing a warm, American style pancake on my plate, along with strawberries and some Greek yoghurt.

"Really, I-…" my mouth shuts with an audible 'snap' as I spot him glancing skyward, appearing frustrated. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, child," Theo's mother, Lucy – I remember – chips in, sending an angry look towards the man in question, who mirrors the look stoically back at her with a sardonically raised, perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Mother…" grounds Theo through clenched teeth. "Luna," he says in a softer voice towards me, "you must eat. Please." He looks imploringly at me with those stunning green eyes, and all I can say is – you got it – 'yes. Sorry, sir'.

"Not a problem, my love." I can see him watching me from the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction to the new pet name.

I flush, swallowing a grape, before smiling at him, which appears to bolster his confidence that I approve.

To be honest, I quite like it. 'My love' makes me feel, well… loved, I guess.

He leans towards me, pulling my soft brown hair behind the shell of my ear and softly murmuring into it, "good girl. Thank you."

I melt okay? I absolutely, fucking melt.

It's the second time he's called me that, and I find I adore it. I'm in love with it – in love with _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, my princess," is what I woke up to this morning, along with coffee and marmalade on toast in bed.

I smile shyly up at Theo, the breakfast bringer, after taking a bite from my toast. "Good morning. Thank you," I wave the slice of toast I'm currently demolishing at him, probably getting granary crumbs all over his nice black shirt and trousers. Oopsie.

"No problem." He smiles back at me, making me bubble inside with a feeling I can't describe. Maybe desire? Or something like that anyway.

I can tell I'm falling for him – hard. I'm not completely stupid you know!

But the truth is, I'm powerless to stop it. I'm unable to stop him showering me with gifts and affection; unable to stop him smiling at me like _that_.

His voluptuous lips slightly parted, pearly whites grazing his bottom lip, and not to mention the slight smirk he somehow manages to fit in there. It's tantalizing, I tell you' makes me feel all young again, like I'm always up to something naughty, about to get caught at any given moment. It's exhilarating.

"So, how's my beautiful girl today?" asks Theo, with soft eyes and another quirky grin.

"I'm alright, thanks. You?" I reply quietly, taking a sip from my mug of steaming hot, bitter coffee, done just the way I like it. For some reason my eyes avoid his. I'm not able to look straight at him… I don't know why.

I think he knows this now, as I hear him mutter something – as he runs his hand through his blondey brown medium length locks – something that sounds like 'you'll make a great submissive, Miss Dove. Just you wait.' But I couldn't be 100% sure.

I sort of know what one of them is – a submissive, or 'sub' as I've heard it be called before. It's, well… the one who does what the other one wants – I think, anyway. I don't think I'd like that; I mean, I'd enjoy being controlled, as I've said in my diary (the one Theo read) but I'm not quite sure what being submissive entails, apart from that.

He looks up at me and smirks, as if he's reading my prone mind, but he isn't – he can't be.

"You don't know what I mean, do you Miss Dove?" intones his powerful, but gentle voice. "You need me to show you how it's done." That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Before I know it, he's leapt up from the black leather chair, marched across the room from where it stood, and trapped me in a kiss of warmth, passion and something I couldn't describe.

My lips are bitten, bruised and swollen, but it feels good. I feel content as he leans back, pulling a draught of air into his lungs.

"There's plenty more of that, darling – if you stay by my side. I can show you many wondrous things, styles, ways. I'll show you how to kiss, snog, make love, and fuck with reckless abandon. I can move mountains. Baby, I can work miracles.

"I'll show you my toys – my _favourite_ toys – and the place in which they reside. They will be yours as well as mine, but _you_ will always, _always_ belong to me." And with that, an expectant look washes over his sculpted face, quickly followed by what can only be described as an 'oh shit' look, and then relief as I smile widely up at him, biting my own lip now.

He lunges forward again, picking me up off the bed and taking me into his toned arms.

"Come on, baby. I know just what to do with you." He opens the door one-handed and carries me down the corridor, towards the end room, which I'd not seen before.

I cling on to him like a small child being carried up to bed by her daddy.

The thought makes me stiffen, as that's one of my deepest secrets… darkest fantasies. I have the sudden urge to call him that – daddy – and snuggle my head into his shoulder.

Oh God. I am well and truly fucked. I'm down for this guy so much, I'm even willing to call him something I never even called my actual bloody father. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

"Alright there, little one?" And that's about all I can take. I start wriggling from his grip, whimpering and trying not to cry. He knows I've always wanted to be called that, yet, when it's used, I panic. I'm terrified of the implications of these words and names and… things he's giving me.

What if I can't give enough back? What if he gets bored of me?

I burst into tears, unknowingly clutching Theo tighter and tighter, my distressed self laying my head upon his broad shoulder.

"I'm scared, daddy." It slips out before I can stop it and he stops still, unmoving.

"What did you just say?" His voice is gentle but I'm apprehensive. What if that's not what he meant?

"N-nothing sir," I quiver.

"Don't tell me lies, princess. Daddy doesn't accept porky-pies." He tilts my head up with his index finger, looking deeply into my baby blues and smiling softly - reassuringly - at me.

So he did mean it? Wait. I need to test this.

"So what am I to call you?" I ask with a smidgen of (false) confidence.

"Sir, daddy, or Theo in front of others."

"Daddy?" I ask, sucking my lip and trying to look as cute as possible.

"Yes. Daddy. Is there a problem baby girl?" There's a fire in his clear green orbs.

"Not at all d-daddy," I stutter, sucking on my lip for real now.

"Good girl." He's off again, facing forward and walking smoothly towards the mysterious door.

As we approach the unknown room, my anxiety mounts until I'm so nervous that I'm actually trying to hide within Theo's shirt, afraid of the unknown.

The door opens with a soft 'creak' as we step up to it, and my eyes widen as I peer in from the safety of daddy's shoulder.

A nursery. That's what lies before me; not a baby nursery though – oh no! one for adults, or, more specifically, adult babies like me.

"This is all for you, baby." He looks at me expectantly, but I watch as his eyes glaze over the longer I take to respond.

"You don't like it…" He's sad, I can tell, and I've made him feel that way. I'm such a bitch.

"No, I don't." he looks up at me, shocked and hurt. "I love it. Thank you so much, sir," and I hug him so tight I'm afraid I might break him; me, a skinny little baby, breaking him – a tall, muscular man. Yeah right! But it's what went through my head so I just went with it. And it's true. I really do love it; it's genuinely what I'd always dreamt of.

It's just… I can't tell if this all real, or if it's a cruel trick or dream I'll wake up from eventually.

"You do?" He stares at me, searching my eyes for any untruths, but he won't find any, I know. I'm telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I do." I feel like I'm making a wedding vow. Essentially, I am – making a vow that is. A vow to stay with Theo, to be his, to let him control me and own me. This is my turn to reassure him, and I'm gonna take it with both hands. I owe it to him.

Theo gives a laugh – a shaky, nervous one. That's the moment I realise he needs this as much as I do.

"Thank you so much, little one." His eyes glisten with a suspicious sheen of wetness, but I ignore it, not wanting to embarrass him, or worse, make him uncomfortable and defensive.

"Is okay!" I say in a baby voice now, getting into the role of little and submissive, and trying to make him laugh.

It works, I note, as he smiles at me. I hear a soft chuckle from his oh-so-sexy mouth and give an inner cheer. I'm now the self-designated chief cheerer-upper.

"Awh baby. You're so sweet," he prods my nose and quirks his lip in a half smile, making my giggle and squirm.

"Hehe," I blush and cover my face, burying my head into him as he ventures further into the large room.

The room itself is pink and purple – pink as a base coat scattered with purple unicorns and castles, stencilled on. An oversized crib sits in the furthest corner from the door, all white wood and covered with an adorable rainbow quilt and copious baby toys.

Above the cot is a corner net with yet more stuffies and plushies. My inner two year old squeals with delight, clapping her hands and reaching for them. Outwardly though, I jjust look around with wide eyes, taking it all in.

As I g;ance around, I notice all the furniture is white, the shelves stuffed with books and nappies and more stuffed toys than you could ever imagine.

In the far-right corner sits a changing table and a large overstuffed teddy bear that stands just a foot shorter than me.

The playpen that stands in the middle of the room looks so inviting right now, like somewhere I could curl up with my favourite stuffed toy, a dummy in my mouth, and fall asleep. I yawn.

"Still sleepy, sweetheart?" comes a voice to my right. Theo places me down on the thickly carpeted floor and goes to the small porter-fridge I hadn't noticed before, opening it and retrieving a bottle, turns back to me, picks me up and settles into a beautiful dove-white rocking chair.

He lays me down in his lap, placing the teat in my mouth and watching with fond eyes as I suckle from the bottle. The milk is cold and creamy and delicious, just as I remembered it being.

"Enjoying that, babygirl?" asks Theo, already sire of the answer.

"Mhm." I nod, smiling around the rubber in my mouth.

"I'm glad. I'd hoped you'd like it." He removes the now empty bottle from my mouth, setting it down on the table beside the chair, sits me up and begins patting my back – burping me, I realise. Unwillingly, I let one out, and he laughs as I'm mortified.

"Good girl! That's what daddy likes to see," he praises me, rubbing my back gently and stroking my hair.

I look away, somewhat embarrassed at having burped in front of him, but revelling in the praise. Suddenly, I start to wriggle, needing the toilet but too shy to tell him.

Obviously, he knows anyway.

"Let's get you into a nice new nappy, shall we, treasure?" he asks. It's a rhetorical question, apparently, as I'm being carried towards the changing table before I can even begin the reply.

I blush again, pouting as tears start to cloud my eyes.

"Oh darling, don't cry!" exclaims Theo, wiping my eyes and setting me down on the padded mat. He reaches beneath the table, coming back up with a white nappy covered in little brown bears holding tiny pink love hearts.

"There's no need to be scared or shy. Daddy knows what he's doing. You're safe with me, honey." And with that, he carefully lays me down, removes my underwear and places the nappy underneath my bottom.

He folds it over, covering all my parts, and tapes it up tightly, secure in the knowledge that it will stay put.

"There you go." He lifts me into his arms, giving my – now padded – bottom a quick pat before choosing me a pair of leggings from the wardrobe, which happened to be bright pink. He slips them on over my nappy and holds me tight, kissing me atop my head.

"T-thank you." I'm crying – full on – now. I'm so embarrassed yet so sure I'm going to wake up from this amazing dream where I'm safe and loved. Just like the little girl I'd always longed to be.

You see, ever since I was 14, I had this wish that I could be young again, like the Lost Boys in Neverland were.

I know it sounds crazy and weird, and pretty creepy too, but it's a safety blanket for me. Nothing more and nothing less. I would like to make it clear though, that there's absolutely nothing sexual about my feelings towards this.

My head tucked under his chiselled chin, I feel safe. Comfortable in my own skin.

All too soon, he's leaving the room, me firmly in his grasp, and walking back to the bedroom. There, he sits me on the bed. Shortly after, Roman comes in and gives my proffered hand as sticky dog lick. Bleugh.

"Hey cutie," I say, stroking the adorable pup's soft fur. "How's it going?"

A 'ruff' in response lets me know that it's 'going pretty well thanks, hooman.'

I spot Theo smiling softly towards me from the corner of my tired eyes. "Can I sleep please, daddy?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Of course you can, princess," he croons, swinging my legs up onto the mahogany wood bed and tucking me in, giving a forehead a soft kiss. He shuts off the light and wanders over to the other side of the bed where he lays, still fully clothed in his black shirt and trousers. He does, however, kick his pointed leather shoes off before settling down to snooze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up next to a warm body and yelp, scooting backwards until I'm almost falling off the bed.

"Woah there, little one! What's the matter?" Theo's voice floats through my sleep addled brain fog from beside me as my heartrate slows and the panic I first felt upon waking recedes as I realise where I am and who I'm with.

"Nothing sir. Just forgot where I was, sorry," I smile sheepishly as I scoot back over to the middle of the large bed.

"No need to be sorry. Come here." He opens his arms, inviting me into his personal space, and I crawl into them.

"Are you going to let me check you, sweetie?" he asks, a softness in his voice I'd never been subject to before.

It takes me a moment to realise what he means, but when I do, I realise I'm not as scared of the thought as I probably ought to be. "Yeah… if you wanna."

He then proceeds to submerge both hands beneath the silky duvet, pulling down my trousers and feeling the crotch of my nappy, which we're both surprised to find is wet.

"You did it! And without knowing as well? Who's my clever little girl?" he coo's, pulling my trousers completely off now.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hey?" he questions. Rolling off his side of the bed. "Don't want you getting a rash now, do we, hm?"

"Nuh-uh!" I shout, holding out my hands to him, asking to be picked up. It's amazing how easily I can get into the roll of little though. I suppose switching from little in my own company to big in others for 6 years gave me enough practice.

I'm being carried back to the nursery now, nappy on show for the world to see – how embarrassing! – and soon we reach it. Theo opening the door and carrying me over to the table, much like a few hours before. There, my wet nappy is removed and I'm gently wiped clean with a sensitive baby wipe.

"Now, I don't think I should change you in to another just yet. I've got other plans for you, little lady."

I squint up at him, curious. "What do you mean, sir?"

"You'll see." He smirks at me, lifting me off the table and onto the floor, twirling away and making for the door. Time to walk now then, I guess.

I tip-toe across the carpet of the pink and purple room, revelling in the softness on my bare toes.

All too soon, I'm out the door and heading to the assumed destination of the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Theo mocks a stern façade from where he's leaning up against a door post. Another room I'd not noticed before. I must've been too preoccupied.

"To the bedroom?" I query tentatively.

"Nope. Come her." He holds out a hand to me, which I take without hesitation. "We're going to my… favourite room."

"What's in there?" I ask innocently, thinking I know all too well what resides within his 'favourite room'. A games room. Of course it is – where else is this guy going to get any fun?

Oh but I'm wrong. Oooh yes. I realise my naivety as I'm led into a room about three times the size of the one we'd just left, which in itself was rather large.

"Oh."

It's all I can say, okay? I'd never seen anything like this before. With it's mahogany wood and emerald leather and silk scheme, it's really quite fetching. It's what's in the room, however, that leaves me speechless.

There's a wall mount of those things you hit horses with, along with some silky feathery things and a large heavy looking belt, not to mention the large bed in the middle.

I mean, there's more to it, but honestly? That's about all I can take in right now.

"Funny sort of games room," I murmur, still looking around open-mouthed.

"Games room, huh? I've never thought of it like that." Theo laughs, putting an arm around my back, pulling me flush to his side.

"So… what is all of this? What's it for?" I'm unsure if I really want to know.

"All in good time, Luna, my angel." He smirks at me, still facing into the green 'Games Room', as it had now apparently been christened.

"Please tell me, sir?" I ask now, quietly, curious but apprehensive all the same.

"You want to know so badly? Hm." Again with that bloody 'hm-ing' thing. Gah. I'm always unsure what to make of that.

I hunch my slim shoulders, slightly afraid. Why isn't he telling me?

"Come." He takes my hand again and pulls me deeper into room. "I need to show you something else."

"There's more?" My voice unwillingly shakes.

Theo stops still, letting go of my hand and turning to face me fully.

"Are you scared?" he asks, tilting my chin up. I hadn't even noticed I'd been looking down again.

I look at him, catching his eye, then close my eyes tightly against the sudden tears that threaten to fall. My voice catches as I try to answer him. "Y-yes. I am. I'm sorry, I-I…" I turn and run, up the long corridor and down the tall flight of stairs until I'm just by the front door, where I fall to my knees, sobbing. True, wracking, heart-wrenching cries.

"Luna!" A voice comes from behind me. Theo.

"Luna, baby, what's wrong?" he skids to a stop beside me, sliding down on his knees in a second, and I'm wrapped in arms, my fair brown head being kissed over and over.

I don't answer, silenced by my own tears.

"Luna? Luna please answer me." He sounds so worried.

"I don't know, okay? I don't fucking _know_!"

"You don't… what?" again with the stern voice. Uh oh.

My head's pulled back gently, until I'm staring upwards, straight into those stunning green gems he has the audacity to call eyes. "I-I…" I stutter. Oh no. what's he going to do?

"I believe you just swore at me. Am I right, Miss Dove?"

"N-no…" I'm quivering now, excited in a sick sort of way, tears still pouring unchecked down my pale face.

"Another lie? After I've told you so recently I don't accept lies? My my, Miss Dove. You really are begging for it, aren't you?"

"Please!" And I don't know whether it's a beg for mercy, or for whatever he's got planned for me.

He frowns down at me, looking genuinely cross. "As you asked so nicely." With that, I'm lifted to my feet and led into the living room, all in the space of two flat seconds.

Suddenly, I'm facing the ground, dangling. I let out a soft yelp as I find myself nowhere other than over Theodore Layton's knee.

"Let me go. Let go!" I shout, kinging with useless legs and pummelling the ground with indignant fists.

"Not until you've learnt your lesson, young lady." And with that, he lands a sharp smack to my rear end.

"Ow!"

More slaps ensue, and as the hot, stinging pain mounts, I go limp, able to do nothing but cry in shame. "I'm sorry, please. Please sir, I'm sorry." After what seems like forever, the spanks stop.

"Baby girl, come here." Theo carefully rolls me over so I'm laying in his lap, much the same way as when he was feeding me the bottle, and strokes my hair away from my damp face.

"Daddy," I whimper, clutching him tightly and letting a fresh wave of tears wrack my small frame.

His jaw twitches as he looks down at me, and he licks his lips before comforting me. "Daddy's here, little one. I'm here. Shhh…" I'm delicately wrapped in a soft blanket from the back of the sofa we're on, and held. Just held.

I'm woken with a shake to my shoulder.

"Baby, wake up. Let's get you to bed, hm?"

I nod, blearily noting the sting in my behind as he lifts me into his arms, carrying me up the stairs and into the nursery.

I wake properly hours later, to find I'm not in any sort of bed. No – I'm in a cot, it's rainbow quit tucked tightly around me and the mobile above spinning, a soft tinkling tune being emitted from it.

I look around this room again, from a completely different perspective – a child's perspective – and I fall in love with it all over again.

A yawn slips through my parted lips and I raise a hand to stifle it, blinking sleepily. "Daddy?" I call, wanting to get out and go get breakfast. My stomach rumbles at the thought of the other day's pancakes.

"-daddy's coming, princess-" Theo's voice comes through the baby monitor I'd not seen before, laying next to my pillow.

"Hurry!" I yell, realising I'm desperate to pee.

"-Let me just get dressed, Hun-."

"Otay."

I know he's smiling, even if he says nothing.

A minute or two later, the door to (my?) room opens and Theo emerges through it. "Sleep well?" he asks with a chuckle as he approaches, pulling the site of the crib down and bending his head over mine to kiss my cheek.

"Uh-huh." I'm still really tired, and I flush as the memory of the night before floods into my mind.

"Listen, baby. I don't know what happened with you last night, but I'm truly sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay. I just panicked. I didn't know what you wanted from me," I whisper, feeling ashamed of last night's actions.

"Luna, listen to me, okay? If you're unsure – about anything, anything at all – just tell me. I'll guide you through things, help you. D'you hear me?"

"Yeah. Thank you, sir," I say brightly, feeling better already.

"You know, sweetheart, I didn't like having to do that last night, but I had to show you what to expect – that you need to listen to me. Are you still willing to stay here, with me?"

"Yes! Of course I am. Please? I need you." I stop, shocked at the words coming from my own mouth.

I need him? Since when?

'Since you met him, dummy,' shouts my stupid inner-monologue.

"I… Luna. Did you just say that? Really?" He looks so hopeful, so happy at the fact that I'm wholly reliant on him.

"Yeah…" I flush again, fiddling with the edge of the quilt and trying to avoid his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh darling. I love you! I do. I really do." He lifts me from the cot, spinning us both around in a full circle and planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too!" I laugh, throwing my head back and letting out a happy squeal. I really do. I know – it's so soon, so fast, but the things we've been through together in these three short days and bonded us together like superglue.

Theo sets me on my feet and walks towards the door, looking behind him to check I'm following suit, which, ever the obedient girlfriend, I do without fuss.

'Yes, that's what I am,' I think to myself, 'his girlfriend.'

He leads me to the bedroom where Roman awaits, all happy tail wags and slobbery kisses.

"How about getting washed, hey love?" Theo asks as he chucks me a thick fluffy towel.

Okay, another demand disguised as a question. 'Eh, I don't mind,' are my thoughts as I comply, letting my feet carry me to the en suite.

As I enter the bathroom, I'm… not surprised as suck, more… awed at how sophisticated it is. The taps, I can tell, are made from real silver and the tiling, surprise surprise, is aquamarine green.

The bath is stand alone, with pawed feet, and the sink and lavatory are marbled white and black. More towels and a flannel lay draped over the rack, all black and soft.

I wander over to the bath and deposit the plug in the drain, turning on both the hot tap and the cold one, and watching as the faucet pours out crystal clear water from its mouth, much like a waterfall.

"Luna, babe. Do you want a bath bomb?" Theo's voice comes from just outside the bathroom door.

Do I? Hm. Yes, I do, I decide, walking over to the door and opening it a crack to peep out. "Yes please."

He places one in my outstretched hand and I nod my head in a silent 'thank-you'.

I turn back to the bath to find it's nearly as full as I want it, and proceed to undress, first taking off my tee-shirt, then my socks, and lastly my leggings. I'm mortified to find I'm commando. I'd forgotten.

I let them fall and then reach around to unclip my lacy floral bra. That, too, I let fall.

As I step on to the bath rug, marvelling in it's softness, I reach over and turn off both taps, dropping the peach-smelling bath bomb into the rippling water. It fizzes and bubbles away, sinking to the bottom of the tub as I step in, the warmth of the transparent liquid sending tingles up my spine after having stood in the cool air, naked.

Holding onto the sides of the bath, I submerge my body completely, head to toe. My head dunking under and my hair flowing freely. For a moment, I let myself dream that I'm a mermaid.

I bob back up to the surface, reaching for the shampoo that stands on the nearby shelf – obviously having been put there for me, unless Theo enjoys smelling of 'seaside walks' – and squirt the product into my hand, lathering it into my hair.

It smells amazing, and, bizarrely, does remind me of seaside walks.

After waiting a minute for it to nourish my hair, I lay back down, washing it out. I reach up to wash it out, tangling my fingers through my hair, enjoying how soft and healthy it feels. Once I'm satisfied it's all out, I sit back up, this time grabbing the conditioner.

By the time that's all rinsed out and I've washed, the water is lukewarm, and cooling rapidly.

"Time to get out, I think." I frown as I realise I'm talking to myself. 'For God's sakes, Luna. Get a grip.' I mentally shake myself.

Standing up, using the sides of the bath for support, I let the water out, watching the peachy coloured water trickle away.

I step onto the bath rug, it's softness again occurring to me. Grabbing my towel, I dry myself quickly before wrapping my hair in a turban like fashion.

Ah, now I don't have anything to cover myself with when I go ask Theo if he has any spare clothes. Scanning the room, I spot the towels on the rack. Grabbing the largest one and wrapping it around my body, I open the door.

Theo, sitting down on the bed, my diary in hand, looks up sheepishly.

"Just ah… learning more about you. Was there something you needed?" he asks, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Suuure," I say, smirking at him cheekily. "Actually there was. I need some clothes."

"Was there a 'please' in there, somewhere?" he asks sardonically.

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I flutter my eyelashes at him, waltzing over to where he sits, all sexiness and charm.

"Hm." He hums, looking up at me – appreciatively? – and holds both hands out, taking me from around the hips. "I'm not sure you _need_ clothes, little lady. I'm quite happy for you to walk around naked, aren't you?"

I stutter, blushing, before realising he's joking and swatting my hand at him.

He catches it deftly, pulling me towards him and growling. "Luna…"

Before I can respond with a confused 'yes', I'm pulled over his knees, again.

"Theo, no!" I shout, not wanting a replay of last night.

He stops, hand laying itself slowly upon my towel covered bum.

"Do you trust me?"

The question is so out of the blue that I stop struggling, instead opting to send a quizzical look at the ground.

"I – what?"

"It's quite a simple question, Luna. Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-."

"Shh." He lifts up the towel, exposing my bare flesh.

"Please. Don't hurt me." I tremble with the thought of last night's smacks, only this time on my bare ass, instead of clothed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm going to do the complete opposite; I'm going to make you feel pleasure".

Pleasure? What… oh!

"I… I think I'd like that, sir." I say softly, realising wat he meant.

"I thought you would." With that, I feel his left hand move from the small of my back, to my… well… my clitoris.

I gasp, a sharp intake of air entering my lungs, my heart fluttering and the blood it's pumping round my body burning my veins.

"Okay there, Angel?" asks Theo caringly, his other hand stroking my damp hair, the towel having fallen to the floor long ago.

"Y-yeah. I'm great." I barely hear the words as they fall from my lips, which, I notice, I'm gripping tightly with my teeth.

I feel rather than _see_ him smile, as his talented fingers circle around my sex, wetness pooling around them.

"Good girl."

At those words, I feel a pull in my groin, and then a pang of release as I come, shaking and holding my breath.

"Oh baby. Well done." Theo pants, evidently recovering from his own climax. I lay limp over his lap, sharp breathes the only noise in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning, this is a very long chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

"So, can I have some clothes now?" I ask, wrapping the towel tighter around myself.

"You may," Theo responds, walking over to the large wardrobe by the far wall.

When he returns to me, he's holding a pristine white shirt and a pair of his boxers, which I find are both a little too big for me.

"Looking good," says a voice from behind me as I finish dressing myself.

"I could say the same to you, Mister Layton." I turn to face him, a smile on my face.

"I guess we should go get you some clothes of your own, huh?"

"Really, I-."  
"You're not wearing my clothes every day, Luna. You need your own. I insist." He inclines his head at me, making sure I know it's not up for discussion.

"Fine. But I get to pay."

"No." He's stern now, making me feel all small and insignificant.

He looks at me, voice softening some as he takes in my anxious body language. "Please, let me pay. It would be an honour."

"Really? It would be an honour to spend your own hard-earned money on me?" I say, my own eyes hard now.

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady." He's angry now, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stares me down.

"No! Why shouldn't I? fuck off. Just leave me alone."

He's in front of me faster than I can blink, my face held firmly in his hands. "Get. To. Your. Room. NOW, young lady." He shouts, pushing me gently towards the door out of the bedroom and landing a sharp smack to my bottom as I go, shamefaced.

I walk from the room, heading to the nursery where the door is still open from earlier.

Entering the room, I stop, unsure of what to do next. I can't get into the playpen or cot by myself , so the only thing I can do is sit on the floor, hugging on of the teddies from the net close as I pout into it.

A knock on the door ten minutes later alerts me to another's presence.

"Go away!" I cry, not daring to look up.

"Little girl, I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson about talking to me like that by now."

"Please, just go." I finally look up, tears clouding my vision as Theo approaches.

"Go!" I launch the bear I'm cuddling at him, hugging myself tight as I cry.

"No, baby. I won't go. I'll never leave you, especially not like this." He's kneeling on the floor before me, teddy in hand, and as I shut my eyes tight against him, he tilts my head up with forefinger and thumb.

"You're my princess – my _naughty_ princess, no less – but my princess all the same; you're mine, no one else's. I will keep you with me forever, even if you do throw things and swear at me. Okay?"

"No." That seems to be my favourite word at the moment.

"No?" he asks, sounding distant now. Less caring.

"I-I don't know." My shoulders slump as I give up this information.

"Luna. Do you love me?"

"Yes." And there's no hesitation before I answer. I do. I know that, even if I don't know much else.

I'm abruptly pulled into a hug, Theo's strong arms wrapped around me as I cry, defeated and weary.

"Shh, baby. Daddy's here; don't cry now. Hush." My hair is brushed from my face and he looks deeply into my turquoise eyes.

"I'm sorry, daddy." My shoulders shake as I sniffle into his shoulder.

"And so you should be." He's being mock stern, I know because, as I look up, he's smiling at me.

"Are you going to smack me?"

"Yes, but the aim is not to hurt, humiliate or degrade. It's to discipline and chastise you for your actions. Do you understand?"

After thinking it over for a second, I nod. "Yes, but I don't like it."

"That's the point, princess. It's a punishment, remember?"

I nod again, more to myself than Theo this time, and move to get up. "O-okay. I trust you."

Before I can – get up, that is – he's on his feet and lifting me up, teddy still in hand. "Come on little one," he says, carrying me over to where the rocking chair lay. "It's going to sting, but it'll wear off just like yesterday, okay?"

"Okay," I say, nervous but understanding what he's saying.

"Good girl." And with that, I'm over his knee for the second time today, only this time not for pleasure.

The smacks seem to go on forever, landing hard and fast, quickly covering my small bottom in a rosy pink blush. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Please stop! I'll be a good girl." And he does, flipping me deftly over and rocking me as I cry, holding my blotchy face in my hands.

"Hey babygirl? Who's this?" he asks me.

I look up, curious, only to see the teddy I'd been holding earlier staring back at me, held in Theo's – daddy's – hand.

My blue eyes meet his green, and I smile, tears stopping suddenly.

"Hello! I'm Terrance. How are you today, Miss Luna?" Theo's voice comes out, all silly and gruff, pretending to be the teddy bear.

I laugh, clapping my hands and answering the 'bear'. "I'm okay, thank you Terrance. How're you?"

"I'm very well indeed! A bit wet though, somehow. Never mind! I'll dry off. I might even get a go in that big – hm, what do they call it again? Oh yes! The washing machine."

I bite my lip, for some reason feeling guilty for getting Terrance wet.

"I'm sorry, Terrance."

"Don't be silly, Miss Luna. I needed a bath anyway!" Theo laughs at the expression on my face.

I pout at him, crossing my arms and putting on a sulky face.

"What's that look for, hm?" He asks, back to his normal voice.

"I didn't _mean_ to get Terrance wet." My pout doubles in force as I say the words, feeling foolish for giving the bear a name.

"He knows that. He's not mad; in fact, I think he's quite thankful that he'll get to have a bath. He's not had one before." He smiles adoringly at me. "What's that?" He points to my chest.

I look down curiously and Theo flicks my chin. "You fell for that old trick, huh?" I narrow my eyes at him and he hands me the bear – Terrance – which I cling to lovingly. "I think it's time for a nap now, hey little one?" he asks as he picks me up from his lap and walks over to the cot,

"No. I mean… uh… can I sleep in your bed please? With you?" I flush as I say this, feeling awkward and shy.

Theo looks at me, calculating. "I suppose that would be okay."

"Yay!" I clap my hands again, still somewhat in little space, as I'm carried down the corridor back to Theo's bedroom.

"Let's get you tucked in."

I comply as Theo puts me down, walking over to the side of the bed I'd slept in the night before and pulling back the duvet.

As I climb in, he comes round the bed, pulling the covers up under my chin and tucking it around me. He then wanders over to his side of the spacious bed, getting in. He's apparently quite capable of tucking himself in, of course.

I roll over onto my side so I'm facing him. He too turns and looks into my eyes. Blue meet green and, as I watch, Theo's emerald eyes dart to my lips, much the same way they did when we first met. Before I can protest – which I would have, just for something to do, you know? – I'm entrapped in a lustful kiss.

When eventually we surface for air, we avoid each other's eyes, both knowing how much we needed the shared contact but unwilling to admit it.

I take my bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling thoughtfully. Theo needed me just as much as I need him, I conclude.

"Hey, princess. Stop ruining those pretty little lips; they're mine to bite, not yours."

He litters kisses all over my small face, starting at the top and working his way down, ending with a sweet one left on the right hand corner of my upturned mouth. "Go to sleep."

And I do, finding I'm suddenly exhausted.

-0-

"Hello, there." My eyes flutter open to find Theo gazing fondly at me.

"Hi," I yawn, stretching my arms above my head as I sit up. "Waah. That was a good nap."

"I'm not surprised – you looked very tired."

I poke my tongue out at him, glaring mockingly.

"Let's go get some lunch, hm? We forgot all about breakfast." He says, elegantly rolling out of the bed – how does he do that? –, pulling on his shoes and turning to face me expectantly. "Are you coming?"

I scramble up, coming to Theo's side and entwining my fingers in his. "Let's go! I'm starving." I laugh, dragging him out of the door and down the corridor.

Once downstairs, we procced to enter the kitchen, where he lets go of my hand, in favour of walking over to the fridge. "What would you like? I'm going for a bacon sandwich."

"I'll have the same, please." I ask politely.

"Sure thing. Let's get cooking, baby!" He chucks me a pack of smoked bacon from the fridge, which I catch, opening it and placing it on the counter top, waiting for a frying pan and some oil.

As if he'd read my mind, Theo hands me a griddle and a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. I place the pan on the hob and squirt the oil into it, simultaneously extracting four slices of bacon from the packet and placing them in the now warm griddle.

Theo grabs some tongs from the draw to the side of the fridge-freezer and sets them down on the side board, not needing to flip the meat just yet. Instead, he stalks towards me, pulling me into him by the hips and drawing me into a quick kiss. When he decides the bacon is done enough, he turns of the hob.

"Grub's up honey, though I know what I'd _rather_ be eating." He looks hungrily at me, tongue darting out to flick over his sumptuous lips.

I gaze at him as he stares, eyes smouldering. "Pudding?" I suggest cheekily, pulling the elastic of my shorts down to expose the top of my groin.

A growl slips from Theo's lips as he nods jerkily, obviously restraining himself. "Come, eat." He swallows thickly, takes a deep, steadying breath, then settles himself at the table, setting lour lunch down.

As we eat, I feel the excitement grow in my belly; 'Pudding'.

The thoughts of what he might do flood my mind, driving all other thought away, and I eat my sandwich quickly, wanting to know exactly.

I finish, and, wiping my hands, look to Theo. He's still eating – stupidly slowly, might I add.

'Hurry up,' I think, my adrenalin and curious excitement building further, until I almost can't take it anymore.

Finally – finally – he finishes, he too wiping his hands on a napkin. He sits back in his chair, watching me with calculating eyes as I shuffle about in my own seat.

"Come _on_.' Again I'm willing him to get on with it, instead of letting me stew and make myself nervous.

"Get on the table," he barks out of nowhere.

"I-what?"

He doesn't deign to answer, instead shooting from his seat, picking me up from where I'm sat, holding me in a seated position on his hips, hands on my ass.

He sits me on the table, pulling down his boxers (the one's I'm wearing), and leaving me exposed. It feels exhilarating.

My pink 'parts' out in the open, free to the cool air, I fight the urge to cover myself.

Theo kneels on the floor, looking like a tiger that's spotted its prey, eyes hungry. "I'm going to suck, lick, and play with you until you come, alright baby?"

"Fuck. Please sir." I throw my head back, hair flowing down my back as he moves in on his target.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Theo hesitates.

"Yes. Please!" I cry, willing him to get on with it. I feel like a desperate little whore.

"Your wish is my command, little lady." And with those words, he dives in, licking me and sucking on my sensitive flesh, making me buck and whimper, searching for more of the glorious sensation.

"Oh! Oh sir. Please, I need to, I'm gonna-,"

"Not yet, babe. Wait for me to give permission."

'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!' I'm panting from exertion now.

He runs over my clitoris with his talented tongue, circling round and round until I feel that wondrous pull inside again.

"Come for me, baby. Come for sir." And I do. The pull in my groin is too much for me to contest with and I come, Theo's mouth still working its magic.

"Good. Well done! You lasted longer than I thought you would." He looks up at me, pride clearly shown in his beautiful jewelled eyes.

-0-

I sit on the sofa, still on Theo's shirt and pants, watching the television.

The man in question comes in, handing me a large bowl of strawberry ice-cream. "Thank you." I acknowledge, smiling gratefully.

"Anything for you, my dear." He croons, stealing a rather hefty spoonful of the icy cold dessert. "Anything worth watching?" he nods to the TV.

"Nope. I mean, Teletubbies is on, but that's about it." I respond, absently flicking through the channels.

"We'll watch that then, hey?" Theo smiles, grabbing the thick throw from the sofa back and wrapping it lovingly around my shoulders.

"Okay!" I giggle, pulling the blanket closer to me. Little space – activated!

The smile on his face as he watches me immerse myself in the silly children's program fills me with joy. It sends a warm feeling straight to my heart, I tell you.

-0-

It's three PM now and I'm still sat watching kid's TV, Theo running a hand nonchalantly through my hair and humming a soft tune.

"We need to go clothes shopping later, babe," he says, tugging on a stray lock of my hair as it falls into my face, covering me left eye like a pirate patch.

"Do we have to?" I whine. "I'm much more comfy in your clothes, sir." I bat my lashes at him, petulantly.

"Yes, we do," he says sternly.

I pout, my bottom lip sticking out like a guppy fish. "Ooooh."

"Don't 'oh' me, monkey. We're going and that's final."

"Okay." I sniff, pretending to cry.

He looks at me, seeing what I'm doing, before lunging forward and tickling me relentlessly.

"Stop! No! Have mercy, have mercy!" I roll around on the sofa, desperately trying to get away from the Tickle Monster that is Theo.

He stops suddenly, his phone ringing.

"Oh, that's mother. I need to take this. You alright there for a minute Hun?"

"Yeah, sure. Go take your call," I smile.

"Thanks babe." He smiles adoringly at me before turning and walking to the door, answering his mobile with a 'Hello mother. How are you?'.

-0-

He comes back after five minutes, sitting on the sofa next to me. "Listen. Mother's coming over – she'll be here in about twenty minutes – and she's bringing a dress for you to wear out while we shop for your own clothes, and a few other… things."

"That sounds okay," I say, confused at why he looks so sheepish. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be honest, I wasn't too sure how you'd take that, I suppose."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

-0-

Twenty minutes later, as promised, Theo's mother Lucinda arrives. I look on at the red beetle car with amusement at the typical posh-ness of it.

"Hello, Luna darling. How have you been? It's lovely to see you looking so bright and well." She does two air kisses – one on each cheek – and pats my face patronizingly.

"I've been good thank you Mrs Layton-,"

"Lucy."

"-Lucy. I apologise. Theo's taken me under his wing." I'm quite proud of remembering to call him by his given name around people. That could have been a very embarrassing slip-up.

"Good to hear!" she exclaims, clapping her hands and praising her son with a 'you've done well, Theo'.

At that, Theo nods, jaw twitching and usually vibrant, alive eyes cold and distant.

His mother looks between us, a silence lingering in the air for a second too long. She seems to pick up on Theo's sudden change in mood. After another few seconds on awkward silence, she pipes up. "Well… shall we get going, dears?"

"The dress, mother." Theo drawls. He's definitely not happy.

"Oh. Oh yes. Here, Luna," she says, pulling a short black pencil dress from her back. "Here you go. You may keep it; I don't think anybody wants to see an old lady's thighs now, do they?" she laughs.

"Thank you, Lucy." I decide not to answer the last, for fear of offending anyone. Instead, I curtsey and leave the room to change. I hear heavy footsteps fall behind me as I climb the spiralling staircase, turning to see Theo, a scowl marring his handsome features.

"Theo?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Luna, please listen to me." He sounds desperate, and worry creeps up on me, seeping into my very being and settling heavily on my shoulders. "What ever mother says today – about me, about all of this – please, I implore you, don't listen."

"Why? What's she going to say that's so bad?" I think back to the Games Room, blushing and trying to keep from looking away. There's no way she could know about that… was there?

Apparently she could.

"She'll tell you how I was always like this, even as a child; always interested in taboo things… sexual things. She'll tell you how I had toys from the age of sixteen, and what I did with them. No mother should know that about her son. I don't want you to think differently of me – badly. I want you to find things out from me, for yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying, Luna?"

'Sixteen!' Is all I can think. 'Sixteen!'

"It's okay, sir. I trust _you_ , love you. I believe you, no matter what she says. No matter that I've already got my own opinion of her. I won't listen, okay? I will figure you out by myself; that's my prerogative."

Inside, all I can think of is how he got to be like this – into all of this – so young.

"Thank you, Luna." He climbs the last few steps until he's level with me, wrapping me in a warm embrace. "I love you."

It's only the second time he's said that, and I _adore_ it.

"I love you, too," I whisper seductively into his ear.

"Luna… don't do this to me now; not before we're about to go out, with my mother no less."

"But why not? It's fun." I wink at him before flouncing off in the direction of the bedroom, where I quickly change into the dress, Theo's boxers still on underneath.

"Brat," carries down the hallway, and I laugh, knowing he won't do anything about it.

Once I'm dressed in the well… the dress, I go back to the hallway where Theo awaits. He holds his hand out and we walk, together, down to where his mother awaits.

"All dressed? Everybody ready?" At simultaneous nods so beams. "Wonderful." She holds both of her manicured mitts to me, taking me in. "You look lovely, dear." She turns her attention to her second born son, nodding encouragingly. "Doesn't she look pretty, Theo?"

"Yes, mother. She looks beautiful. Let's go." He wraps an arm around my middle protectively, holding me close to his side.

-0-

We drive into Central London, Lucinda in the front, me and Theo in the back, holding hands.

The radio plays 'my sherona' as we pull into the car park, where we stop on the third floor. I'm surprised she doesn't get a valet officer to park it.

As I vacate the little red car, I'm swiftly pulled out of the way of a speeding Ford Mondeo by my knight in white shirt, black shoes, trousers and tie.

"Watch it, you mongrel!" Theo snarls at the driver of the blue estate. "You ought to have a little special awareness." He shakes his head, slamming the door I'd just vacated and gripping my forearm tight. "You okay, babe?"

He turns his attentions to me now, taking in my shaking form. "It's alright, baby. Daddy's got you." He whispers into my ear as he holds me close.

I smile as I calm, feeling safe and protected. "I know." I reassure him as I hear his breath hitch in my ear.

-0-

We walk into the main city, hands bumping every now and then as we look around the shops, peering into windows and 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing'.

There's all the usual chains, plus more if you know where to find them; Louis Vitton, Chanel, Wallace, Vivian West and Stella McCartney to name a few. We pop into all of them, picking up dress after dress, outfit after outfit.

"Theo, really. This is enough, honestly!" I tell him, clutching armfuls of bags.

"Maybe on the clothing front, yes, but not for everything."

With that cryptic response, we're off down another street, walking until we reach a rather impressive sized Ann Summers.

"Theo, i…" I steal a look at Lucinda, who's enthusiastically examining her nail beds.

He turns towards me with a bemused expression, before noticing what the problem is. "Mother, please stay here," he barks, and with that, I'm being dragged into the oversized lingerie and… other stuff… store.

Mounted on the wall on clothes dummies were more sexy outfits than I'd ever seen in one place, along with some rubber bodysuit thing I'd never heard of before.

"Latex fetish." Theo explains. I blink.

"How'd you like this one, Luna?" Theo's wandered a few feet away, holding out a silken, lacy number without arms or legs. It's blood red, with ribbon tying it at the back, and seems to be quite a tight fitting outfit – made that way, of course. I'm in love with it. Absolutely, unimaginably in love.

"I love it. Oh, it's gorgeous!"

"Just like you, hey?" he says, and plonks the item into the netted basket he's carrying.

"Thank you so much." I walk over to where he's standing, looking all handsome. "You don't have to do this…"

"I know I didn't _have_ to. I wanted to." And that's all he says, turning away to examine another piece of racy underwear.

By the time we've passed the clothing part of the shop, our visit has already surpassed forty minutes, but apparently we're not done yet. As we approach the back isles, I realise just what Theo means by 'other stuff'.

There's dildos, buttplugs, anal beads and candy lingerie, along with cock rings, whips, canes and heart shaped leather paddles, plus more I couldn't name. Not that I knew the names of any of these things until Theo's expertise shone through, like a bright kinky star. He listed them, one by one, as I glanced over them, curious but blushing fiercely all the while.

He picks up a few things, placing them discreetly into the basket before walking over to the cashier to pay. "Theo…" I draw his attention, face bright red. "Could I go wait outside please?"

"Yes, darling. You may." He gently shoves we towards the exit and I go, heading to where his mother sat, holding out a warm cup of americano coffee to me.

"Hello, dear. Purchase anything interesting?" She looks at me over the rim of her spectacles.

"Oh… uh… Theo's just paying now, Mrs Layton," I try to avoid answering her over-interested sounding question.

"Anything nice?" she coaxes.

"Yes, thank you mother," Theo interrupts, coming out of the shop, his arms even more laden than mine with bags now. Chills run down my spine at the icy tone of voice.

He tilts his head at me and, with a softer voice asks, "Are you ready to go home now, princess?".

"Yes sir," I reply, suddenly very sleepy. I realise my slip up too late, as I notice Lucy's beady, over eager eyes flick to me, shining with something akin to glee.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Theo sounds worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." I yawn to cover up the awkward feeling and distract Theo, in hopes he won't punish me for my miss=-wording.

"You sure?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. Looks like it worked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I look blearily at him through my fringe. "Let's just go home. Please?"

It's the first time I'd called his house that – home – but I think I like it. I've never really had a home, just places I've lived, I guess.

Theo looks at me, somewhat startled at my blasé use of the word, but nods his head and starts towards the car park we'd stopped in.

We reach the little beetle and load the bags into the boot, although there's limited space in such a small car and so we – Theo and I, that is – are forced to carry a couple in our laps each for the journey 'home'.

When eventually we reach the house, I'm absolutely shattered, eyelids drooping heavily and yawns escaping my mouth ten to the dozen.

"Luna, honey. We're here." Theo shakes my shoulder, gently rousing me from the reverie. "Time to have some dinner, then we'll get you to dinner, right?" He assesses my sleepy face and takes pity on me, getting out of the car, bags in one hand, and opening my door for me. He picks me up and carries me into the house, where we're greeted warmly by Storm, Lucien and the puppies.

Theo places the bags heavily on the settee and sets me on my unsteady feet, "Stay here while I go and get the rest of the bags, okay?"

"Okay." I'm too tired to bother with adding on any 'sirs', instead choosing to lay on the floor.

-0-

I'm roused by the smell of fish and chips, which is being waved over my weary head, enticing me to eat it.

"Wakey, wakey baby. Dinner's ready." Theo places the plate of food on the floor beside me, along with a knife, fork and the usual condiments; ketchup, mayo, salt and vinegar. I sit up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands before tucking in to the food. It's delicious, the fish's breadcrumbs crispy and golden and the chips cooked to perfection – not greasy or slimy – just right. "Thank you, sir. This is just what I needed." I look up to find Theo sitting opposite me, enjoying his supper as I am, mine.

"Not a problem; you looked like you needed some fuel, laying on the floor there." He quirks an eyebrow at me. He laughs, a beautiful sound, full of joy and warmth.

I laugh too, his own infectious, and it's a genuine one; not forced and fake, more happy and relaxed.

"Come, let's get you to bed," he says once he's gathered himself again. He picks up my now empty plate and his own and places them on the coffee table, presumably for Destiny to clear up, later.

I practically run up the stairs, ready for Theo's bed – or my cot – which ever he decides I'm sleeping in.

It turns out it's to be the cot tonight.

Theo catches up with me in the upstairs landing and directs me towards the nursery. "Crib tonight, little one." He speaks so softy I barely hear him.

"Yes daddy." I skip off towards my room, grabbing Mr. Terrance from the table where he'd been left, beside the rocking chair.

Theo comes through the door shortly after, picking me up and making his way towards the changing table. I start to whine. "Noooo daddy. No nappies!"

"Yes, baby. We don't want you having any accidents now, do we?"

"No… but it's embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he assures me. "You're a baby and babies wear nappies. You're lucky I've not put you in them full time." At this, he gives me a significant look.

"Hmph." I cross my arms and sulk.

Theo grabs another nappy – same design as before – and changes me into it.

I sleep well that night, all snuggled up in my cot.

-0-

"Hey, hun," Theo says as he walks through the nursery door, finding me already up and awake, standing and holding the crib railing with my dummy in my mouth.

"Hello!" I bellow through the obstacle.

"You look like you slept well." He comes over to the cot and pulls the side rail down, lifting me out and onto the floor. "Any good dreams?" He winks at me now, and I blush on cue.

"Yes, thank you," I say as I take the dummy from my mouth, placing it in his outstretched hand before stepping over to the changer.

"You did sleep well, didn't you?" Theo laughs as he follows me over.

"Yup!"

-0-

After I'm changed – he decided I should wear nappies 24/7, which I vigorously denied – and we're both dressed for the day, we head down stairs.

"Babe, how do you feel about visiting the Games Room later?" Theo asks, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"!-I dunno, sir," I whisper, suddenly a bit anxious. 'What are you so worried about, Dove? He won't hurt you.' At least, I hope he won't…

"We'll try it, but remember: talk to me if you start feeling worried or scared, okay princess?"

"I _am_ worried, Theo," I say, and it's the first time I've called him that when we're alone. I'm not sure quite how he'll take it.

His expression glazes over, and he goes into 'teacher mode', which I've not seen before.

"What at you worried about, exactly?" He asks, all professionalism and calm exterior.

"I don't want you to hurt me. I'm scared I'll panic – freak out – and I'm worried how you'll react to that." I say, remembering my first spanking. There. I was honest.

"For a start, if I hurt you, it's for pleasure or a punishment. I'll always make it clear which one. Secondly, if you get scared, I won't react badly; I will comfort you until you either feel ready to carry on, or want to leave the room."

"Alright. We can go when you're ready, sir." And just like that, he's out of 'teacher mode' and back to the man I fell in love with.

-0-

After finishing our matching breakfasts of toast with marmite and strong black coffee, we head to the nursery to remove my nappy, then to the Games Room.

Upstairs, hand in hand, we enter the green schemed room, which is just as we left it – untouched.

"So…" I coax, waiting for Theo to take the lead, as is his want.

"On the bed, please Miss Dove," he growls into my ear, taking off my black cardigan from behind.

My spine chills at these words. The bed? So soon? But I obey, flouncing over to the large kingsized bed and throwing myself backwards into its soft embrace. "Ready and waiting," I say, being deliberately cheeky, just for a reaction.

I get a reaction, alright.

He growls, taking off his shirt and leaving just his loose fitting grey joggers and maroon socks. He circles the x-frame that stands ten feet before the bed, eyeing me through his lashes.

Suddenly, he's moved faster that a flash of lightning, and is pulling my trousers off. Next to be removed are my socks, quickly followed by my t-shirt. I'm left in just my pink silky underwear with pretty little bows on.

"Stand there." He points to just before the frame. It's an order – a command – and I jump to obey it.

"Lift your arms for me."

I do.

"Spread your legs."

I do.

"Wider."

My legs are stretched as wide as I can get them now.

He holds each of my wrists in turn, leather cuffs with soft purple fur lining the inside binding me to the cross. The same goes for me ankles, which he handles gently too, even in the heavy heat of the moment.

"There," he says, a proud lilt in his voice.

He walks behind me now, unclipping my bra and letting it fall to the ground before me. Next, it seems, my underwear.

Theo hooks his thumbs into the waistband, pinging them and giving me a smidgen a sensation. His long fingers inch towards my front, walking themselves like little legs to my private parts. "Oh." A flutter of breath enters my lungs as his hands reach their destination.

"That's right, Miss Dove. You're mine – to play with, touch, and fuck as I see fit. Understood?"

I nod, unable to make my dry mouth form coherent words.

"Use your words, princess," Theo croons, his hands still placed possessively on the front of my knickers.

"Uh." I buck forwards, aching for his touch.

A sharp smack lands on my ass. "Words, babe."

"I understand, sir. Fuck. Please." 'Fuck me!'

"Please, what? Tell sir exactly what you want." His hand has moved back to its position on my crotch, thumb absently running over my groin. He makes no move to fulfil my wishes, and his voice s husky in my ear, which he nips as I apparently take too long to answer.

"Touch me. Fuck me. Oh God, just… do something, please!"

"I won't fuck you – not yet. Not for a while yet. But I will touch you… make you feel good."

I have to stop myself from letting out a whine of discontent, sure that it would earn me another slap. But, to be honest, would that be so bad? It's something to feel in this world of numbness and untouched vaginas.

Deciding, rather sporadically, that it is what I want, I do it. I whine. A pitiful, pathetic sound, and as I predicted, he slaps me, right in the middle of my left ass cheek. It leaves a stinging red mark that makes me hiss with pleasure. "Oh God. Please."

"You like that, hm? I'll stop that for now, then." And he does, leaving me feeling deprived. In fact, he barely touches me for all of ten minutes, the bastard.

Finally, after so long of aching for some kind of sensation, I feel a slight bump of fingertips brushing lightly against my lips. My eyes close as I try to calm my erratic breathing.

"So soft…" Theo murmurs. Next thing I know, his warm, succulent lips are attached to my own cold ones, sucking and biting, his tongue flicking out to lick my bottom lip in askance of entry to my warm, wet mouth. I give in, parting my lips just slightly, and his tongue darts in, quicker than a striking python, exploring my mouth as if it were a cave.

I groan around him, wanting more than just these hot, steamy kisses.

"You want more, baby?" He asks, his voice humming into my mouth.

"Yeah. Oh…" I couldn't form any more words even if I wanted to, his fingers circling my clitoris through my underwear.

"That's right. Shhhh," he says, pulling away from my mouth.

The dampness floods through my pants now, falling into a puddle of pre-ejaculation at my thighs.

"Babe, if you don't want to do something – at any point – say 'red light' for me, okay? Just so I know if you're alright or not."

I nod, eyes closed, thinking of how I'll never say those words. I'll always want to do whatever he wishes – always. I sense Theo move away from me, and hear a rustle from the right of where I hang, helpless on this rack.

Turning my head, my nostrils flare with the heady smell of cigarette smoke. I open my eyes to see him standing up against the chest of drawers beside the door, Marlboro red held loosely between forefinger and thumb, a plume of smoke rising above his head like an angry cloud of discontent.

He runs his free hand through his mid-length, dirty blond hair, sighing as the double hit of nicotine reaches his system.

"Come here," I beckon. "I want one."

"Come and get it," he taunts, holding his smoke out to me.

"I can't, asshole," I mutter, trying in vain to loosen the cuffs that hold me ransom.

"Excuse me?" His voice is gruff, both from surprise, and the smoke in his lungs.

"Oh, come on Theo. Spank me. You know I love it." I wink at him now, head turned fully in his direction.

"I thought you wanted a cigarette?" He's genuinely confused. Sucker.

"I do. Let me smoke. Please, sir?" I take pity on him, adding the moniker in hopes he'll realise I'm just being a brat.

He does.

"Oh, you naughty thing." He stalks over, cigarette between his lips. "I'm gonna let you have one puff, that's it." He removes the light up cancer stick from his own lips and places it between mine, where I grab it between my teeth, taking a large inhale and refusing to give it back.

Theo realises this and, to my surprise, leans forwards and, taking the lit end in his mouth for a second, puts it out both from the lack of oxygen supplied to it, and his saliva.

He licks his lips, catching my eye, and smirks, wandering back over to the chest of drawers.

From within this somewhat magical piece of furniture he pulls a white strap with a pink ball tied in the middle, and as he comes back over to me, I notice what it is. A ball gag. Oh. My. God. _Yes._

"My dear, do you know what this is?" The fetish item dangles unlovingly from his long – _amazing_ – fingers.

"Y-yes. Oh my." I nod, frantically, wordlessly begging him to GET ON with it.

"Tell me, angel. What is it?" He's smirking, obviously getting a kick out of me actually saying the words.

I indulge him. "A ball gag, sir."

"Good." He's next to me now, stroking one hand through my dark halo of hair, occasionally tugging loose tendrils as they fall pathetically from my messy bun. "Head back," he commands.

I oblige.

He places the ball in my mouth, tying the contraption at the back on my head, being careful not to catch any of my hair, which he lets free to hang around my naked shoulders.

"Now, because you can't speak to say your safe-word, just put your finger up at me and as soon as I see it, I'll stop okay?"

I nod.

"Well done." His voice sounds like the angels singing from above; beautiful and humbling.

He stands before me, all sex god and dominant. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Mmm," I hum, trying to speak through the obscuring piece of bandage equipment – trying to beg.

"What was that?" he cocks his head sarcastically. "I can't quite hear you, sorry."

Oh, the bastard.

"-uck -oo."

"Hm? Fuck _me_? I think it's the other way 'round, my love. Don't you think?"

I do think.

He's so close to me now, I can almost hear his thoughts – 'I'm going to make you cum in the most glorious way'.

His breathing is regular, unlike my own panting breath, and he smells like smoke, perspiration and Hugo Boss. Fucking amazing, heady combination, I tell you.

As I watch him, helpless to stop him even if I wanted to, he pulls my knickers down, leaving me vulnerable and exposed.

There's a bark and a scratching at the door, and Theo turns away from me to let Roman in.

So he really _is_ to be with me when I'm vulnerable? It seems so, as the (now quite large) shaggy dog trots over to where I hand, suspended, and flops down beside me, panting.

"Good dog," Theo praises, bending down to pat the handsome creature on the head. "You know your duty."

He turns his attentions back to me now, bending his head close to me and brushing his lips against mine, making me think we're going for a kiss, before pulling back and saying authoritatively, "You only kiss back if i give permission in this room from now on. Understood?"

I shake my head, not understanding. "-hy?" I ask, bravely.

"Because I said so." It's so final that I don't dare to protest further, for fear of _real_ punishment.

His hands take my hips from the behind, and he thrusts his own into mine, giving me some tantalizing body contact. Jesus.

He keeps rutting against me, the tent in his trousers brushing against my clitoris with every thrust, and before I know it, I'm very close to coming.

He stops – 'Why?!' – and turns towards the chest again, this time pulling from it some thick, black tape I'd never seen the like of before. It's not like duct tape; it's smaller and thicker in width.

"D'you know what _this_ is?" Theo asks, taking in the quizzical look on my perplexed face.

"-o -ir." I don't.

"It's bondage tape. I'm going to cut off four small sections and make two crosses from them, to go over your nipples. It's to reduce sensation and to make you look even sexier."

He does as he says he would, placing the handmade crosses over my areolas. Next, he kneels before me, pulling me back slightly from the frame in order to do so.

"I'm going to make you cum now. Do you want that?"

"-ES!" I nod with vigour, making it – very – obvious that yes, I do want to come, and to hurry the _fuck up_!

"Tut tut. Patience is a virtue, my dear." He looks at me tauntingly – making me think he's going to put it off even longer – before going in for the kill.

The feel of his hot lips on my labia makes me want to cum straight away, but I hold it, wanting more and remembering the whole 'permission before coming' rule.

He sucks, licks, swirls and bites until eventually, I'm a shaking, sobbing mess dangling weakly from the frame, hanging from my (permitted) climax.

"Well done, baby. Well done." He stands and strokes both hands through my sweaty hair, indulging me with a pet name and a kiss, in which I taste the saltiness on my own sex on his tongue.

-0-

A/N: The song My Sherona, by The Knacks, is potentially a song about paedophilia, with the lines ' _Never gonna stop, give it up, always get it up for the touch of the younger kind'._ I'm by no means condoning rape or paedophilia, but, if you story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Waking up next to Theo is my new favourite thing, I've decided. The way his eyelashes flutter in his sleep, and his soft snores. Even the way he moves, slinging a protective arm over me, possessive even while unconscious, enthrals me.

I gaze upon him, one hand entwined in his hair, and watch as he awakens. "Good morning, handsome," I say, which a cheeky lopsided grin.

"Good morning, my love. Hm. I am, rather, aren't I?"

I laugh, poking him in the chest as I do so, and snuggle back under the silky duvet. "Yup."

"Good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." I reply respectfully now, not wanting to push my luck.

He's suddenly on top of me, holding himself up with strong arms and trailing sweet kisses along my neck, up to my jaw. "Oh wow. You can keep that up." I arch my back, pushing myself against his warm, hard body.

"Oh, I can, can I?" he snarls, flipping me over and landing a sharp smack to my knicker clad bottom.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" I squeal in an undignified manner.

"For being insolent." His eyes narrow into slits as I turn myself back over on to my back, rubbing the sting from my ass.

"Sorry." I smile dazzlingly, and he just can't help but to kiss me. Ah, love.

-0-

That morning, as we eat our granary toast with marmalade – or porridge, as Theo prefers – he asks me a question.

"What are your parent like, Luna? I'd love to meet them." His eyes are warm and curious. It's a genuine question.

"They're okay, I suppose," I shrug nonchalantly, not really wanting to talk about them. I miss my mother and never really got on with my father, Rufus.

"Okay? How do you mean?" he presses. He's got his teeth into this now and I can tell he's not going to give up without what he deems as an 'acceptable answer'.

"I mean, my mum's lovely and my dad is a raging alcoholic."

"Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you." He stands from his seat at the kitchen table and comes to kneel beside me, taking my hands in his own. "How about we invite your mother and some friends over for a party? To celebrate our new relationship and all?"

A party? "I'm not sure-,"

"I really think it would do you some good to see her, if not your father, too." It's blatantly clear to me that he's not joking. Unfortunately.

"But he'll just fuck everything up again!" I bite me lip as I realise I've sworn, but Theo takes no notice this time, letting it slide at my obvious distress.

"Then just your mother and a few friends. Please?"

"I… okay," I stutter, reluctantly agreeing to his idea.

"Thank you. I'm so happy; I want to get to know the people who helped shape you into the wonderful woman you are today."

'I suppose that makes sense,' my thoughts whisper, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his compliment. I bat the thoughts down, disagreeing. 'NO! What if he hates them?" That thought alone makes me want to cry.

-0-

"So, you know how to drive, right?" Theo questions me again that afternoon, this time over lunch.

"Yeah." I look at him curiously, wondering where he's going with this. "I do."

"Would you like to drive Honey?" he looks back at me, emerald eyes shining.

Honey? Oh! His car. I nearly facepalm at my own stupidity.

"If I'm allowed to, sir," I reply meekly, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Of course," he smiles. "Just not alone – this time, anyway."

"When can I go?" I ask excitedly, thrilled to have permission to get behind the wheel of the magnificent automobile.

"Now. Come." He takes my hand, abandoning the rest of his cheese and pickle sandwich, and leads me to the main door. Once in the long, gravelled driveway, Theo lets me into the driver's side of the car, moving to the passenger seat after he's made sure I'm safely buckled up.

"Come on then, baby. Make her roar!" he slaps his hand on the dashboard. And I do, starting up the engine and putting my foot down, driving her down the driveway and turning onto the road outside, before joining the other cars on the main road.

We drive down to a little café about a mile away and stop for a cup of tea – which is particularly tasty, might I add – before returning home.

-0-

"That was incredible! Thank you so much, sir."

"Not a problem. You may use her to drive to your home and ask your friends and mother over to this party of ours, along with my small circle of friends. Is that okay?" 'He's asking my permission?' He waits for me to nod before carrying on. "Remember the address: 94 North Charlton Street. I'll write it down for you when you go. So, tomorrow morning we wake, then you go off to issue invites, right?"

"Right." I nod, clasping my hands together, suddenly quite looking forward to this party, and honoured at being given such a bug responsibility. 'Daddy trusts me,' I beam. "Roman. Here boy!"

The now thirteen-week-old pup comes pounding over, nuzzling my outstretched hand lovingly and jumping up to lick my face.

"Woah boy, down." Theo orders, not wanting me to get hurt – even though we both know none of the dogs would ever purposefully hurt us – they were too loyal and well-trained.

-0-

The next day, after spending the evening (and well into the night, as well) watching crappy television, Theo and I slept in 'til twelve.

"Babe, wake up." He's at the side of my cot, pulling down the railing and reaching for me. "You need to go invite people, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Five more minutes." I try to roll over away from him to get back to the dream I was having about x-frames and tape, but he stops me.

"No. Now." Uh oh. Stern voice.

"Okaaay," I relent, sitting up and yawning, stretching my arms way above my head to crack my vertebrae.

"Good girl," he pats my back, waiting for me to finish my stretch before lifting me out of my cot and setting me on the plush floor.

"I'm so sleepy," I whine, letting my arms fall loosely down towards the ground, bending over so I look like a zombie.

"I can tell." Mirth fills his voice as he watches me crouch before flopping on to the floor, laying my weary head on my friend, Mr. Terrance. "Come on. Up you get." He holds out a hand for me to take, which I refuse. Instead, he ends up prodding me until I'm finally ready to face the day.

An hour later, all fed and ready to go, Theo's handing me the address for this place – as if I didn't already know it – and I'm giving him the scrunched up piece of paper with my address. He insisted, in case there was an emergency and he needed to come pick me up. The black Rolls Royce further down the drive is his back-up car apparently. I'd always just assumed it was Destiny's, but she, I'm informed, takes the bus.

"You can drive Honey today. Just _please_ look after her." He tosses me the keys to his beloved Mercedes and shoves me out the door. "Have fun, babe!"

-0-

In the car, which is a great drive, I call my mum, Maria. She picks up on the third ring and is ecstatic to hear from me.

"Hey mum. How's it going? Look, I was wondering if you could get the crew to meet me – yes, at that bar we go to on High Street. Including Steph, yes. Okay. Thank you. I love you too. Bye mum!"

My mum is the greatest. I absolutely love her to pieces but, like any other mother and daughter, we fight. I mean, come on – we all do!

-0-

At ten past three that afternoon, I roll up in the city carpark, pay, then run down do the bar where I spot my friends all gathered at a large party table.

"Hey, Lu! How's it going, hun?" That's George. His boyfriend Jack stands to greet me too and we all mingle for a moment before I say hello to Kelly – my other course friend – and her partner Connor. Then, of course, Steph.

"Hi guys! How's it been?" I ask elatedly, curious and excited to see my friends.

"Luna Dove, where _have_ you been?!" Uh oh.

"I-… Listen, Steph. I've met this guy and, I know it's all a but soon but… I've moved in with him. Please don't be mad?"

"Mad? I'm not mad! Oh, that's wonderful Luna. How old is he? What's he look like? Oh! Is he good in bed?"

"He's 26. Handsome as fuck and no comment," I laugh. "Oh, and he let me drive his Mercedes here."

"He has a Merc? Oh dear God, Lu! Is he rich?" She's actually _squealing_ with excitement now.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What kind of answer is that?"

"I dunno… yeah, he's rich, but I love him for him okay?" I state defensively.

"Woah girl! Okay, okay!" She quickly changes the subject. "So what have you got us all here for today then, huh?" Everyone stops what they're doing – mainly downing shots – to stare at me, waiting for an answer.

"To as you all to his for a party – to meet him."

"We'll come!"

" – Yeah, us too – "

" – And me! – "

" – Count me _in_!"

"Great! So, here's the address and the invites; here you go." I hand one to each couple, Steph getting one of her own. "Now who's up for a drink?" I ask, forgetting I've got to drive home. 'Oh yeah. Just one then.'

After having a cider – I don't really do spirits – I head back to the car, ready to go to mum's too invite her, too, to the little gathering.

-0-

"Hey mum! Surprise!" I shout as she answers the door.

"Oh darling! How lovely to see you. How have you been?"

"Good thanks. Can I come in?" I smile as she blushes, forgetful as ever. I clearly take after her.

"Of course!" She moves out of the way, letting me into the well-kept house – my old home. "So, what brings you hear?"

"I wanted to invite you to a small gathering with me, my new boyfriend and my friends. _His_ friends and family too. How about it?" I discreetly cross my fingers, hidden by my long hoodie sleeves, hoping she'll say yes.

"How old is he? How long have you known him and where did you meet? Is he good in bed?" What's with that question?!

"He's twenty-six, a month, online and mind your own!" I laugh, giving her a light shove into the kitchen, where I put the kettle on.

"Ooooh! An older man, hey? Online? Are you su-…"

" _Yes,_ I'm sure! Stop worrying mum." He's safe, but dangerous for sure, not that she needs to know that. I look away to hide the light blush that creeps up my neck as inappropriate thoughts to have around one's mother flood my mind.

The kettle boils and I pour us both cups of tea, mums weak and with two sugars, and mine black with one. I lead the way into the living room where I perch on the end of my favourite sofa, sipping my drink and answering all mum's questions, chatting amiably.

After an hour of nattering, I make my excuses and head back home where Theo awaits, looking bored.

-0-

"Have you been drinking?" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"N-no," I answer, caught short. "Why?"

He raises a sculpted eyebrow at me, unimpressed. "Are you lying to me again, Miss Dove?"

"Yes, sir…" I hag my head ashamedly, avoiding his furious gaze.

"Why, when you _full well KNOW_ the consequences, do you still insist on lying? And why on earth were you drinking and driving? God, Luna. You could have been killed!" He's got one hand on his hip, the other running itself agitatedly through his hair, and a – very – stern voice.

"I-I don't know… to both questions. Look, I'm sorry okay? I was with my friends; I wanted to have a laugh. Plus I only had one," I add, feeling like a naughty child.

"Sorry is just not _good enough_ , Luna. A laugh? Ending up in a coma, or worse dead because you've crashed the bloody car isn't my idea of fun! Get over the sofa arm. NOW!"

"W-what?"

He sighs, visibly calming himself before speaking again, in a more family-friendly tone of voice this time. "I'm going to punish you for your misbehaviour. So, bend over the arm of the sofa, please."

'Oh, shit. I hadn't counted on this,' I think as I solemnly walk over to the sofa, bending over the side of it, soon-to-be sorry ass sticking up into the air.

"Now, Luna. Tell me what you did wrong. Tell me why you're being punished."

"I… I drunk and drove, sir," I reply meekly, licking my bitten lips.

"Good." His hand slams down on my butt, leaving a dull throb in its wake. "Will you be doing it again?"

Not if it's going to end like this. Outwardly, I speak with less sass. "No sir."

"I'm glad. Up you get; go to the Games Room." His orders linger in the air between us before I obey and hurry up the stairs, waiting at the door to the room. Looking behind, I see Theo and Roman proceeding me.

I enter the room, after Theo unlocks it, and stand by the bed, unsure of what I wants with me.

"You're going to do me a favour now. Have you ever performed fellatio?"

"Fellatio? What's that?"

"That's a no then. It is better known as a 'blowjob'. Does that make it any clearer?"

Oh! I've… never done that before. "I have heard if it; never done it though. What do I do?"

He smiles at me. "Essentially the same as I do to you; just this time on a penis. So… sucking, licking, grazing your teeth along the shaft – gently, mind – and bobbing your head as you take more or less in your delicious little mouth." He's positively smouldering hot. Fuck.

"I think I can do that," I say, excited to try – to give back – but scared of hurting him.

"Remember your safeword, babe?" Theo asks, still as caring as ever as he looks deeply into my blue eyes.

"Red light?" I say, laughing slightly at the randomness of it.

"Indeed." He proceeds to go over to the desk, where his black snake, Reginald – or Reggie – is sleeping on a tree branch inside his vivarium. "This is Reginald, my black milk snake. He's two, like you."

I wonder over to the large viv where the snake resides and peer in at the beautiful creature. "Hello Reggie." I say, catching his eye. "How are you?"

Theo laughs, saying how 'snakes don't talk, silly!' and goes over to the bed, standing in the exact spot I'd just vacated. He pulls down his bottom half, then sits on the bed, waiting and looking at me expectantly while I say goodbye to Reginald.

I walk over shyly, and kneel before him as he has done with me. Taking in the long length in front of me, I lean forward, taking a tentative lick. It tastes like salt and pepper – exquisite.

Gaining confidence, I take the head in my mouth, then more, until its nearly reaching the back of my throat, then I start sucking (as he'd told me to) and grazing my front teeth down it as I pull back. I'm rewarded for my first efforts as Theo elicits a moan of pleasure.

After nearly half an hour of this – I'm sure I can get him to cum sooner, but this is my first time, okay? – plus some hair pulling on his part and some intense eye contact, he shoves me away quickly, before coming all over the bed sheets.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you first time," he says when he's finally over his orgasm.

"That's okay," I whisper, flushed and proud of a job well done. I just gave my first ever blowjob, and he came. Wow!

-0-

It's party day, and Theo and I are snuggled up in bed, snogging each other senseless and telling one another about our night's dreams.

"You were there, on top of me, shagging my fucking _lights out._ Oh, what a shame it was just a dream!" I say insolently to him, who's just told me about his dream – swimming with sharks. Boring, right? – and is holding me tight.

"Ooh you cheeky little lady!"

"That's me!" I reply, even more cheekily.

"So… today is the day. How're you feeling about it?" Theo queries with regards to the gathering, beginning to sit up and get out of bed.

"Excited sir. You?" I ask back as I too, get up and begin getting ready for the day ahead.

"Looking forward to meeting your mother and friends," he replies simply, grabbing a towel.

'Gaah! What if he hates them? What if _they_ hate _him_?' My stupid, anxious inner monologue sucks.

"It's gonna be great," is all I say as he steps into the bathroom to bathe, hiding my true feelings.

-0-

"Wow, babe! You're on fire." Theo exclaims taking me and my little black dress in. "Do a twirl for daddy." I do. "Fuck! You look stunning."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I curtsy and turn around, wiggling my bum at him. I turn my head and wink at him, "Come get me."

He pounces off the bed and storms over to me in a matter of milliseconds, picking me up bridal style and spinning us both round in circles.

"Theo," I laugh. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Dizzy with love?" he asks succinctly.

"Maybe," I flirt, poking my tongue out at him as he sets me back on the ground, where my feet firmly belong.

-0-

Nearly party time and Theo's sorting his hair out upstairs while I help Destiny set out the food and drinks.

"Thanks for doing all of this, Des," I say, thanking the very underappreciated maid.

She looks at me, clearly somewhat stunned. "Not a problem. It's my job, silly girl!"

"I know, but you still deserve thanks you know?" I'm baffled at how she can be so humble.

"Well then, thank you for thanking me!" she laughs, dark ponytail swishing around as she sets the table.

-0-

"Hello mother, father." Theo nods to each one respectfully, opening the door to our first guests, Lucinda and Arthur Layton, his parents. "How are you? Thank you both for coming." He kisses his mother's cheek and shakes his father's hand firmly before directing them to the living area, where music plays and the furniture cushions are all plumped up.

Our second guests are Theo's brother and sister and their partners Sarah and Christopher, not to mention Stanley and Sarah's two children, Michael and Clara, who charm the guests as they arrive with their cheeky grins.

I notice how all of Theo's invites turn up earlier than mine as the next people we answer the door to are his friends, first Paul – who introduces himself as Mr. Moffat – a very wealthy tax accountant and one of Theo's childhood friends from their private school, then Jacob Lawrence, who worked at Layton's Hotel for a short time. His fiancé Jessica, a dog groomer, and he arrive shortly after Mr. Moffat, followed shortly after by me mother and George and Jack, my gay friends. Finally, some people I can relate to!

Next to ring the doorbell is Misty and Daniel Crawley, a nurse and consultant respectively. Again, Theo's friends.

Theo greets all the female guests with a kiss to their cheek (I'm not jealous, I swear!), and men with gruff hello's and firm hand shakes.

A last of my friends arrive – Steph, my best friend, and Kelly my photography buddy and her boyfriend Connor – and then we all settle in the lounge with the rest of the guests, waiting for Destiny to call us through to the dining room. (the one that is used for occasions like this). Usually we just eat at the kitchen table, as it's small enough to be intimate, but large enough so we're not on top of each other.

The starter consists of cayenne pepper cheese straws and soft fish tacos, which everyone seems to enjoy, thankfully. Following that is the main, a three-bird roast which was, again, widely praised.

Pudding of raspberry pavlova and lots of alcohol is enough to get the party started. Theo goes over to the jukebox in the corner of the room, putting on one of my favourite songs, tables having been pushed out the way to make room for dancing and mingling,

I dance, drink and talk to my friends for a half hour before wandering over on unsteady feet to join Theo, who seems to be talking about me to his family and other assorted guests.

"She's great, truly. I couldn't ask for a better partner – oh! Hello, love!" He greets me with a chaste kiss, curling his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side, showing me off. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, thank you. Talking about me, were we?" My slight tipsiness cheers my insolence on.

"He was indeed," comes a voice behind me. A voice I'd hoped never to hear again: Blake Harris, my ex.

"Oh, Blake. Behave," comes the patronising voice of another unwanted – not to mention uninvited – person. Sophia Pickett, Blake's best female friend. Ugh.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" I turn and spit in disgust. "Who let you in?" I throw an accusing look at Theo who's looking dumbfounded.

"Awh, babe. Don't be like that," Blake has the audacity to croon, in front of my current, and hopefully last, boyfriend no less, who by the looks of it, just twigged.

"And _you_ are?" Theo's voice could have chipped ice.

"Blake Harris. Luna's ex. Pleased to meet you. Layton, isn't it?" he sticks out a mocking hand which is consequently batted away in fury.

"Get. _Out._ " Oh, he's angry.

"Oh, but we were just starting to have fun, weren't we Lu?" He turns his disgustingly smug face towards me and it's all I can do not to slap the hideous look off of it.

"You heard him. Get out." I say instead, firm for the first time in ages.

Looking back, by chance if nothing else, I see Sophia – the bitch! – reaching up to stroke Theo's hair. 'That's my job you slutty cow!' I think, leaping towards her and shoving her backwards.

"Ugh," she sneers at me. "All I wanted was a kiss. He's so very handsome don't you think? You're _such_ a bitch, Luna." Sophia lashes back at me, reaching again to touch Theo, who snaps his hand up with lightning fast reflexes, restraining her by her horrible, skinny little wrists.

"Yeah? Well kiss this," is his quick retort as he shoves her backwards into Blake, letting go of her halfway so she stumbles. It's hilarious.

Blake catches her as she falls into him, smoothing her hair and asking if she's okay, seemingly oblivious to the fact she's just tried it on with another man. He sends a hideously dirty look towards Theo, one that clearly says 'Mine'.

"Get out. Please!" I shout, beginning to get upset with the scene the four of us are making.

"You know what, Luna? We will. But first, let me tell you something. We were pity sex." And with those last heart stabbing words, they leave, Storm and Lucien hot on their heels, making sure they're left with a bit of fear running through their veins.

"Luna! Are you okay, hunny?" Theo's arms are around me, holding me protectively to his chest where I hear his heart thumping ten to the dozen.

Without warning, tears flood my eyes before cascading down my made-up face in little wet trails. "I never want to see them again. Especially him!" I cry into his strong, reassuring chest.

"Oh, baby. It's okay." He comforts me, stroking me hair and wiping my tears away delicately with his thumb. "I've got you. You're _mine_ now, not his."

"I know! I know… I just never expected to see him again, let alone here."

"They gate-crashed – you had no way of knowing."

"True," I nod. "I'm tired. Can I go upstairs please?" I whisper into his ear.

"You want me to come with you – send everyone home?" he asks seriously.

"No, it's okay. You have fun," I smile weakly up at him, trying to reassure him that I'll be fine.

I head up the stairs, leaving Theo with a soft kiss to his cheek (much to the adoration of all the guests who witnessed the act of PDA).

-0-

Once upstairs, I strip down to my underwear before crawling into bed, still wearing all my smudged make-up.

'Well that fucking sucked,' I think to myself as I drift off into a well-deserved sleep, dreaming of Blake and how we used to be.

Waking up in a cold sweat with tears running down my face, I check the time – three AM – and am surprised to find Theo's not next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Theo? Babe come to bed," I say, creeping downstairs and seeing his dark silhouette in the kitchen doorway.

"Go upstairs, Luna." His voice is gruff and he sounds as though he's been crying… and drinking – more than just a social drink by the looks of it.

"Theo, what's wrong?" I ask now, getting worried.

"I said, upstairs Luna!"

He sounds furious and I jump to obey, running up the stairs and launching myself into the comfortable embrace of the bed. What the hell is going on? Is he that affected by what Blake said? It's all I can think that might have made him like this. I feel sick.

-0-

Morning comes and I wake to find Theo's still not in the other side of the bed. Oh Jesus. 'Where is he?'

Dressing quickly, I fly downstairs, stopping short at the sight of his limp form laying on the living room sofa, left arm flopped off the side and deep, drunken snores filling the eerily quiet room.

"Theo _wake up_ ," I shake his shoulder, causing him to elicit a startles snore and enticing bleary eyes to open.

"W-what's the time?" He sits up quickly, looking around before checking his watch. "Ugh, ten AM. Let me sleep."

"What's wrong? Theo, what's happened?" I cry. He's acting so weird. When he just stares at me blankly, I push on. "Answer me, please!"

"Jesus, Luna. Not everything is about you, you know!" he shouts back, leaping from where he sat and shoving his face in mine, pushing me backwards and consequently scaring the shit out of me for the first time ever.

"I-I'm sorry." I turn and run back to the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reach the top, ignoring his dismayed calls of, "Luna, I'm sorry, please! Come back!"

-0-

Upstairs, tears pouring from my ted rimmed, terrified eyes, I scramble into the nursery and grab Mr. Terrance, hugging the stuffed toy tight almost as if it were a replacement of Theo.

"He was so mean, Terry. He's never spoken – shouted, even – at me like that before." I confide in the teddy, who, in my regressed mind hugs me back, consoling me.

A cream alerts me to another presence in the room. Roman.

"Hey boy," I welcome tearfully, plastering a watery smile on my face for the beautifully compassionate animal. I hold my hand out to him. "It's okay. I'm alright, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" comes a soft voice from the doorway.

Before I can reply with a pathetically fragile 'no', Roman's between us, facing his original owner and growling warningly, his sharp teeth bared and haunches up threateningly.

"Roman, settle down," Theo says, waving a dismissive hand towards the uptight dog. In hindsight, this was probably a bad idea as, before he can say another word the apparently furious hound leaps up, pushing Theo onto the ground and standing over him, snapping and snarling at the formerly non-caring man.

"Roman, down!" I shout, taken aback by his ferocity.

Luckily, me being his mistress and all, he obeys, stepping off of Theo's shocked form.

"Fucking animal," Theo says disgruntledly, standing and smoothing down his shirt, arrogant self-importance radiating from him, disgusting me.

"Don't say that. You know what? I'm going out." I stand, abandoning Mr. Terrance and calling Roman over to me. I clear my throat and shoulder past Theo, who stands stock still, confusion and grief written on his – still so fucking handsome – face.

-0-

On my walk, my phone rings. It's Theo.

"Hi," I say tentatively, feeling bad for walking out on him. "I'm sorry for being like this but I'm shocked and, quite frankly, hurt at the way you spoke to me this morning. I only wanted to help."

"It's okay. I deserve for you to be mad at me. I'm so sorry, babe. Where are you guys, anyway?" he asks, referring to me and Roman, who I brought along for company.

"Just at this nice park I found. Only down the road, really. Why, do you want me to come back?"

"When you're ready. I don't want to control everything you do. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you this morning. I… uh, got some news about half an hour after everyone left last night. Mother and father had a crash on their way home. Mother had to be airlifted to hospital. She's in an induced coma with neck injuries; it's not looking good. I'm so bloody scared, Luna." He says down the phone, voice reduced to heart breaking sobs by the time he's finished filling me in. Oh fuck.

"Oh God, Theo! Are you okay? Alright, I know. Dumb question, sorry. What's happening? I'll come back now; we can go visit if you'd like?" I hurriedly speak, panic and worry lacing my own voice, a heavy feeling settling over my heart. I'm kicking myself at my stupidity.

"No visitors whilst she's in intensive care, unfortunately." He clears his throat, clearly trying to put on a brave face. "But you can come home, sure. I could use the company, if I'm honest."

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen." I hang up.

-0-

Walking home never felt like it took such a long time, crossing roads and pacing down paths seeming to take hours but, eventually, after just ten minutes I arrive home, opening the door and letting Roman of his leash.

Looking up from unclipping the lead, I spot Theo, dressed in a pair of white trousers and a burgundy top, black pointed shoes on his feet. "Hello, love," he says, arms open for me to walk into, an embrace apparently what he needed.

"Hey." I hug him tight, letting him rest his weary head upon mine. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really; trying to find the motivation to cook up some lunch." His eyes look tired and his mouth is turned down in an unhappy frown.

"How about I cook and you sit on the sofa looking pretty?" I simper, drawing him into the living room and taking charge for the first time in our relationship.

"I guess," he sighs, running a long-fingered hand through his hair and turning to do as suggested – much unlike him.

"Scrambled eggs on toast okay?" I ask, rifling through the fridge and calling to him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, thanks." He sounds distracted and, as I look up from putting the bread in the toaster, I see him laying on the settee, eyes closed and mouth in a hard line. He looks so stressed, no surprise there. I would too if I'd found out my mum was in a coma. Bloody hell, poor thing.

I take the time, while the eggs are cooking in the microwave and the bread's getting all toasty, to go over to him, bringing with me a cup of his favourite, steaming hot coffee. "Here you go. You look as though you could use it." I hand place the marbled mug in his hand as he sits up to take it from me.

"Thanks little one. I appreciate it." He smiles at me – a smile that fails to reach his eyes – and places his free hand on my hip.

I bend down from where I stand over him and wait for him to swallow his mouthful of the charcoal substance, before leaning in for a kiss.

The clash of lips and tongues and hot breath is heart stopping, and it seems we're both desperate, not breaking apart until we're nearly suffocating each other.

"Fuck, Luna," Theo breathes, pulling my body into his still on the sofa and placing his coffee down. He runs both his subtle hands through my hair now, panting and taking in my prone (but clothed) body. I have a feeling that I'm not going to stay fully clothed for much longer now though, somehow.

-0-

I was right. Our half-made lunch lay forgotten in the kitchen while we creep upstairs, as if trying not to get caught, and tumble over each other in our rush to get to the green themed Games Room. We're both aching for the other, needing each other in this desperate moment.

Once inside the room, our clothes are off before either of us can speak, bodies plastered together via our mouths, hot steamy kisses being shared.

Pulling back I step sideways until my back is to the bed, where Theo pushes me so I land on the soft surface of the mattress, him on top of me, body on body.

"Oh God, I want to fuck you so bad," he moans breathlessly, holding himself above me with ever-strong arms.

"Then do it." It's practically a plea at this point.

"No. not yet; not today."

"Why?" I ask, kinda sorta maybe whining a little.

"I'm savouring you," is his simple, sadistic reply.

I stroke my hands down his smooth chest, appreciating his body before pushing him backwards and watching as he falls to the side of the bed. "Fine." A blunt response as I move from the bed and walk over to my previously abandoned pile of clothes, picking them up and dressing myself quickly. I turn to face him, a taunting pout on my face, before flouncing from the room and down the corridor.

"Luna, wait!" he follows, leaving everything behind but his trousers, which he hops after me, trying to put on.

"Nope." I run, down the stairs and into the living room, where I sit on the rug in the middle of the room.

"Oh." He stops short, nearly tripping over himself as he skids to a halt. "You're such a fucking tease."

"I know, sir."

"Back to being a good girl now, are we?" he asks. Standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Maybe."

He growls, crouching down so we're eye level and pushing be backwards again, so I'm laying on the soft rug. I don't put up a fight.

"Now daddy's going to punish you for being a brat." With that statement, he pulls my trousers and underwear down in one fell swoop, leaving me exposed to him once more.

I'm spared the undignified feelings however, as he's quickly found his way to what he likes to refer to as my 'princess parts', fingers brushing every part.

"Fuck!" I yell, arching and throwing my head back. I quickly regret the decision to swear though, as he pulls his hand back and brings it down full force, slapping my groan and sending a strange shock through my spine. I think I kinda liked that actually, I decide, pushing my hips up, asking politely for more pleasure, please sir.

"Hm," Theo hums, standing over me again as I'm laid on the floor. "I'm going to go grab something. Stay right there, beautiful girl. Don't you move."

"Yes, daddy. What are you getting?" I'm curious.

"You'll see. Be patient princess, please." And he jogs off in the direction of the staircase.

I hear him take the steps three at a time, obviously wanting to hurry back and use this 'thing' on me.

-0-

Four minutes later – yes, I counted – he's back, holding something (or some _things_ ) behind his broad back.

"Left or right?" he asks me, referring to his hands.

"Um… Left." I decide.

"Good. Left… what?"

"Left, sir?" I amend myself, endeavouring to be polite in hopes he'll call me a good girl again. Ugh. I'm so needy, but to be honest, that so turns me on when he says that. Seriously.

"Good girl." Gaaaah. "Left it is, as you asked so politely." He shoots me a knowing look. (I knew it would work!)

From behind his back, with his left hand as promised, he pulls a…. well, a…. I don't know.

"What is it, sir?" I honestly have no idea.

"A flogger. It's used for sensation and forelay." Sensation? I could use some of that!

"What d'you do with it?" I ask, forgoing the 'sir' this time.

" _I_ hit you with it – gently, mind. You seemed to enjoy the feeling when I smacked you earlier, am I right?"

"Yes sir," I reply honestly. Damn, his observations are always so spot on. How does he do that? Must be a dominant thing…

"Good."

With that one simple word, seeming to praise himself, he smiles and places whatever it is that's in his right hand behind the sofa in hopes of hiding it from prying eyes – permeably mine – and kneels before me again.

Holding the… what was it again? A flogger?... out to his side, he looks me in the eyes and brings the tassels gently down on my belly where my top has risen up. It's cool and velvety and very… sexy feeling. It's heavy on my stomach, I observe, like when a cat sits on you but less cute.

"You like that?" Theo speaks again, desire creeping through his voice in the way of gruffness.

"Mhm."

"Use your words, babe," he commands, gently scolding me.

"Yes. I do sir. Please." I beg, asking for what – I don't know –, just for him to dominate me.

He seems to understand what I'm asking for, as his features harden somewhat and his smile turns to more of a satisfied smirk as he brings the instrument down again on my groin, slightly harder than before. It sends a shiver throughout my whole body. Who would have thought such a simple thing could cause so much pleasure?

For the next forty minutes, all he does is smirk, flog me, and occasionally hum and stroke my hair, or perhaps grace my cheek with the back of his warm hand. All the while, his erection is growing.

"Oh God, Luna. I-… I think we're done with this particular piece of equipment for now…" He seems to want to say something else, his face falling a little.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, half out of respect for the current situation and half because I'm all too aware of his reaction last time I asked that particular question.

"Nothing, baby. I think it's time we use the… other item now." He plasters a wan smile on his face now, clearly trying to lighten the mood; clearly thinking of his mother. If only I knew how much the last was true…

-0-

I don't push the matter, not wanting to endure his wrath, instead watching as he shuffles over to the sofa on his knees, bring it something that makes me gasp: a glass, pink heart ended dildo.

"Oh Jesus. Fucking hell, yes!"

"Excited, babe?" His smirk back on his face, he returns to me before proffering the item to me.

"What do I do with it…?" I ask, equal parts excited and embarrassed for not knowing. I think I know, but I don't want to do it in case I'm wrong.

"Suck it. Lubrication." He replies, humour shining in his wonderful eyes. God, I could stare into them forever.

"No vaseline?" I ask instead.

"No. Vaseline's not good for lubrication, especially on condoms – which we'll use at a later date (he adds at the widening of my eyes, noting my hopefulness. 'Oh,' I pout) – because they dissolve the latex or, in this situation, because it's too thick and sticky, and can increase the risk of a bacterial infection. No pouting, baby." He pokes at my lower lip with a long index finger.

'Don't call me that! I'm an adult… well, for now anyway…' I think petulantly.

Mind focussing back on the here and now, I take the heavy item in my mouth, feeling the weight on my tongue and imagining it being Theo. I groan. I suck and lick, eyeing Theo's own, clothed member. Ha. This'll make _you_ cum now.

I'm right, because after a minute or so of me mouthing the glass penis, Theo gasps, arching his own back and panting, wetness seeping through his lovely clean white trousers.

He looks as though he's going to howl at the coming moon like a wolf, before letting himself flop, letting the current of aftershock riddle him.

I watch, fascinated as he comes round. Woah, that was hot, and _I_ did that. 'Yay me! *inner clap*.'

Holding the now sufficiently lubricated dildo out to him, I widen my legs, inviting him to do as he wishes.

He does, giving it a token suck of his own then placing the tip at the opening of my vagina, pushing it in slightly.

Ouch, it hurts a little, like a burning sensation.

"You okay, babe?" he asks, care written all through those few words.

"Yeah, I think so. Just… please be gentle, sir?"

"I will be. I don't want to hurt my baby." He's so sweet.

Pushing the head in a little more, he instructs me to relax all my muscles and breathe deeply, which I do. Before I know it, the full length of the six-inch dildo is inside me, filling me with a comfortable weight.

Slowly Theo pulls it backwards, then forwards into me again and, repeating the motion rhythmically, falls into a smooth in/out ritual of movement.

In, out. In, out; the feeling is amazing – orgasmic – and I feel the now familiar pull in my belly. However I know not to succumb to it so soon, instead warning Sir with a look and, watching him nod slightly and tighten his jaw, I note that he moves to use a different tactic: twisting the glass instrument around each time he pulls out, increasing the feeling.

Finally, after another ten excruciating minutes of the twisting, he nods, giving me permission and I come around the glass, biting my tongue to keep from crying out with my climax – which, can I just say, is the best I've had so far.

Stroking my hair, damp from exertion, Theo smiles at me and removes the dildo fully, placing it on a cloth he pulls from his trouser pocket.

"That was amazing," I whisper, sitting up on my elbows with my bottom half still exposed.

"I know," he murmurs back, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss on my bitten lips. "You did great, babe. I'm so fucking proud."


End file.
